


Линия защиты

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), LisenaK



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Crossover, Depression, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, Legal Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Single work, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, legal procedural, relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenaK/pseuds/LisenaK
Summary: После потери семьи Энди Барбер переехал в Вашингтон. Теперь он занимается оказанием юридической помощи несовершеннолетним, попавшим в трудную ситуацию. Однако он сам так и не смог пережить смерть сына. Каждый новый день Энди похож на предыдущий: много переслащенного кофе и работы, чтобы заглушить боль утраты. Однако все меняется, когда он впервые отступается от своего правила работать только над делами несовершеннолетних и соглашается представлять интересы клиента, которого не взял бы больше никто. Джеку Бенджамину, беглому принцу крошечного европейского государства, не на кого рассчитывать. После неудачной попытки переворота он смог получить шанс на побег слишком дорогой ценой. Назад дороги нет – ему остается начать жизнь с чистого листа.Из-за одной нелепой случайности их профессиональные отношения становятся чем-то большим.
Relationships: Andy Burber/Jonathan "Jack" Benjamin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 141
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), ББ-квест Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит в 2019 году, соответственно действие сериала "Короли" перенесено на 10 лет вперед относительно канона.
> 
> К тексту есть иллюстрации:  
> [Бумажные салфетки](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/25762708)  
> [Я так устал...](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/25763059)  
> [Нетфликс](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/25762807)  
> [Поцелуй](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/25762924)  
> 

Энди разбудил писк будильника. Он перевернулся на другой бок, приоткрыв один глаз, одновременно пытаясь определить, сколько времени, и отключить мерзкое пиканье. Только через пару мгновений до него дошло, что на часах три сорок восемь и разбудил его входящий вызов. Он застонал вслух. Стоило наконец заснуть каких-то пару часов назад. Только звонки в три часа ночи никогда не приносят благие вести, это Энди выучил за последние годы слишком хорошо. 

Под продолжающийся навязчивый писк он потер лицо рукой и смахнул вызов.

– Энди Барбер! – Все же привычка рявкать в трубку, будто звонок застал его не в постели, а в рабочее время, осталась навсегда.

На том конце провода выдохнули: 

– Я думал, ты никогда не возьмешь эту чертову трубку. Как скоро ты можешь прибыть в «Сибли Мемориал»?

Энди вздохнул: 

– Час, максимум. Сколько лет? – Он явно представил ребенка, очередного ребенка, который сейчас проходит медицинское освидетельствование, и, откинув одеяло, сел на кровати. Опустил голову, ероша растрепанные волосы. – Джейсон, так сколько?

– Около тридцати… Эй-эй, Барбер, сначала выслушай. Я понимаю, что ты не так планировал провести утро субботы, я не знаю, как ты его проводишь обычно, но я не знаю, кому еще звонить. Случай больно... сложный.

Энди выматерился про себя. По ногам тянуло холодом, заставляя поджимать пальцы, и все внутри восставало против помощи какому-то сложному человеку. Не ребенку.

– Ты же знаешь, я не работаю с совершеннолетними. Таков был уговор, Джейсон.

– Знаю, знаю. Только перехвати это дело на пару дней, не больше. Всего лишь заполнить твою любимую кучу форм по получению политического убежища, проследить, чтоб медицинское освидетельствование прошло без эксцессов, сам все знаешь. Но, Барбер, прошу тебя. Там пацан…

Энди снова взъерошил волосы на затылке: – Джейсон, ну какой пацан, тридцатилетний мужик просит политического убежища… Вообще не мой профиль. 

– Послушай, Барбер, не так все просто. Слышал, хотя нет, ты наверняка об этом не слышал, в Европе этих стран дофига слишком. Если кратко, это принц одной мелкой монархической страны. Да, ты же у нас не гомофоб?

Энди встал и подошел к окну, посмотрел с высоты третьего этажа на темную улицу внизу. Тихо прошелестела шинами по асфальту припозднившаяся машина, мигнув фарами. Ночью еще можно было представить, что он по-прежнему в Массачусетсе.

– Я встал, пока собираюсь, озвучь подробности. Я уже понял, что за это дело никто не хочет браться… из тех, у кого есть семьи и дети. И ты решил найти лучшего кандидата. И нет, я не гомофоб.

– Барбер, да та еще ситуация. В полдень в Даллесе приземлился борт, среди пассажиров был один парень... – Послышалось шуршание бумаг. – Джонатан Бенджамин, 28 лет. Судя по фото из аэропорта, молодой еще совсем. Наследный принц этого самого… Гильбоа, что за название такое вообще? Так вот, он обратился с просьбой о предоставлении убежища. Утверждает, что удалось сбежать из-под стражи после неудавшегося переворота и перебраться в соседнюю страну, там его посадили на борт. Как, я пока не понял. Но сейчас его везут в больницу, и ты понимаешь, лучше, чтоб кто-то из наших оказался там одновременно с ним.

Энди снова посмотрел в окно. 

– Хорошо. «Сибли Мемориал», я буду минут через сорок. Вышли мне все данные по этому… принцу Джонатану, почитаю в дороге. И я больше тебе ничего не должен.

– Да, Барбер, все! Никаких услуг больше! – Энди представил, как сейчас Джейсон Мозер поднимает руки и улыбается во все тридцать два. Он до сих пор был благодарен этому человеку, к которому пришел два года назад в поисках работы. Той работы, которая могла занять не только время, но и мысли. И Джейсон помог – дал рекомендации партнерам, которые, несмотря на печально известную фамилию «Барбер», приняли Энди в юридический отдел Центра помощи пострадавшим в результате противоправных действий в штате Вашингтон. Он принял должность с оговоркой, что работает только с детьми, нуждающимися в защите. В память о Джейкобе.

Энди сглотнул кислый ком и надавил на внутренние уголки глаз пальцами. Не сейчас. Не думай о Джейкобе. Сейчас нужно сосредоточиться на привычном порядке действий: нажать кнопку на кофемашине, умыться, почистить зубы, заглотить пару таблеток не запивая, одеться и вызвать такси. 

– Бывай, Джейсон. Я отзвонюсь, когда увижу своего клиента.

– Удачи, Энди. И… спасибо.

Уже в такси, просмотрев скудные материалы дела, Энди откинул голову на подголовник и прикрыл глаза. Во что он ввязался? 

На нечетких фотографиях из аэропорта действительно был пацан. Худющий, иссиня бледный, с обкусанными в струпья губами. Только взгляд в камеру выдавал возраст: настороженный и усталый. 

Документов при парне было довольно мало, но как зеницу ока он прижимал к себе флешку с парой видеофайлов. Энди включил один из них, сразу дернувшись от резко ворвавшегося через наушники крика: «Ты не принц, ты педик!». Запись, видимо, транслировалась в прямом эфире местного телевидения и с ней можно было работать. Король Сайлас Бенджамин. Отец, судя по фамилии. Сразу стал понятен вопрос Джейсона о гомофобии. Энди задумался на мгновение: что было бы, приди к нему Джейкоб с признанием, что он такой? Задумался и в очередной раз понял, что сейчас это было бы неважно. Только бы Джейкоб был жив. Они бы с Лори приняли… Только в его жизни не было больше ни Лори, не Джейкоба. Остался только он, в пять утра подъезжающий в такси к светящемуся огнями госпиталю «Сибли Мемориал, округ Вашингтон». Такси затормозило перед приемным покоем, и Энди, выйдя из автомобиля, привычно повыше поднял воротник и побежал к дверям.

Он приехал в больницу даже раньше, чем туда привезли его клиента. Успел выпить кофе из автомата, снова перечитать скудные материалы дела, договориться с постовой медсестрой о том, что воспользуется принтером, когда ему сообщили, что он может увидеть пациента.

Тот лежал на одной из коек, огороженных от приемного покоя клеенчатой занавеской неопределенно-бежевого цвета. Энди зашел и, подтянув к себе стул для посетителей, сел рядом с койкой.

– Джонатан? Доброе утро.

Энди не ожидал, что лежащий перед ним человек с трудом откроет глаза и облизнет и без того искусанные губы. 

– Меня зовут Эндрю Стивен Барбер, я ваш временный адвокат. Сегодняшний день я проведу с вами, мы заполним ряд форм по вашему делу. Также я буду присутствовать на медицинском освидетельствовании. Джонатан. Вы готовы начать?

Судя по всему, лежащий перед ним парень не был готов ничего начать. Он вырубался, как будто не спал несколько суток. И почему «как будто»?

– Джонатан? Вы меня слушаете?

– Джек. Меня зовут Джек… – В голосе парня слышался едва заметный уху акцент.

Энди чертыхнулся про себя, не мог он так бездарно перепутать палаты: 

– Джонатан Бенджамин?

Парень едва заметно кивнул: 

– Да, Джонатан Бенджамин, но предпочитаю Джек. 

– Хорошо, Джек. Не засыпайте. Мне нужно задать вам ряд вопросов и сделать это как можно скорее. Вы готовы?

Снова едва заметный кивок головы. Он что, накачан под завязку транквилизаторами? И как работать в такой ситуации? Хотя кого Энди обманывал, просто работать и все. Как всегда.

– Джек. Вы прибыли из… Гильбоа. Закрытое государство, монархический строй. Действующий правитель – король Сайлас Бенджамин. Население около девяти миллионов человек. По большому счету сейчас это не самая актуальная информация. В первую очередь нам с вами нужно выработать стратегию, по какой причине вы просите убежища. И помните, я ваш адвокат, это почти что священник… – В этот момент лежащий на больничной койке мужчина дернулся, подобрался, будто приготовился отразить нападение. Энди в очередной раз за сегодняшнее утро внутренне выматерился. – Джек, в течение получаса вы пройдете медицинское освидетельствование, далее нам нужно будет оперативно подать заявление в иммиграционную службу, чтобы вы могли законно до момента рассмотрения вашего дела находиться в США. Судя по моим данным, есть два варианта: политические убеждения или принадлежность к определенной социальной группе, в вашем случае это ориентация, не поддерживаемая руководством Гильбоа. Вы готовы предоставить мне, а далее и иммиграционному суду США подробные данные для составления запроса?

Джек снова кивнул. Было видно, как он чуть расслабился, вновь прикрыв глаза и уплывая в сон. Энди ругнулся уже вслух. Конечно, нужно было присутствовать при освидетельствовании, но какой толк от клиента, который засыпает при первой возможности. Он уже собирался встать, чтобы найти медсестру, как в импровизированную палату широким шагом вошел врач, за которым следовала медсестра.

– Доброе утро. – Врач, на бейдже которого было написано «Др. Алистер» глянул на задремавшего пациента и углубился в чтение медицинской карты: – Джонатан Бенджамин, жалобы на боль внизу живота, обширные гематомы грудной клетки и рук...

Энди посмотрел на врача:

– Он под таблетками? Я его адвокат.

Врач покачал головой: 

– Нет, если только никто не сунул ему пару волшебных пилюль. Судя по анамнезу, скорее, реакция на стресс. – И тут же, обращаясь уже к Джеку: – Мистер Бенджамин, просыпайтесь! Мне нужно вас осмотреть…

Джонатан-Джек открыл глаза, более-менее проснувшись только тогда, когда медсестра попыталась помочь ему переодеться. Отвел руку женщины и, морщась, начал стягивать с себя мешковатый свитер. Под свитером оказался второй, а под ним еще и футболка. Энди поначалу тактично отвернулся, разве что успел заметить синяки по всему телу и выпирающие ключицы, но как только пациент разделся до трусов, повернулся. Он не вслушивался в речь врача, собирающего анамнез, только смотрел, как его клиент морщится, пытаясь описать свое самочувствие. Доктор Алистер попросил Джонатана-Джека встать для фиксации на фото гематом и отправил на процедуры.

С разговором не складывалось: после УЗИ Джонатана-Джека отправили на рентген, а когда он вернулся в палату, то заснул, едва его голова коснулась подушки. Энди мельком глянул на часы, отмечая, что уже перевалило за полдень. С другой стороны, план на сегодняшний день включал исключительно пробежку по парку и стирку, поэтому наличие работы скорее радовало. Он сходил за еще одним стаканом кофе, прихватил пару шоколадных батончиков из автомата и, устроившись на неудобном стуле, углубился в изучение прецедентов иммиграционного законодательства. За ширмой гудела ежедневным шумом больница, отбрасывая Энди на два года назад, в те дни, когда Джейкоб еще был жив. Полтора месяца после аварии его пускали в палату и он сидел часами, держа сына за руку, в глубине души надеясь, что однажды тот откроет глаза. Джейкоб так и не проснулся, просто перестав дышать. Энди в тот момент с ним не было, и он потерялся в горе настолько, что не заметил, как в свое горе погрузилась Лори. Они жили в одном доме, но не разговаривали к тому моменту пару месяцев. Когда стало очевидно, что смерть Джейкоба это вопрос времени, Лори окончательно закрылась. После похорон она воспользовалась его предложением из прошлой жизни побыть одной, собрала вещи и уехала. Однако ее уход внезапно стал облегчением, и Энди впервые всерьез задумался, что их брак трещал по швам задолго до смерти Джейкоба и даже задолго до начала судебного процесса над ним. Но с упорством, причины которого не до конца понимал сам, он продолжал поддерживать контакт с Лори. Сперва звонил раз в неделю, потом – через одну или даже две, пока однажды его звонок остался неотвеченным. Документы на развод, присланные с курьером через год после смерти Джейкоба он подписал сразу, но кольцо не снял, сначала на что-то надеялся, а потом просто забыл. 

Энди сжал пальцами переносицу. Сейчас не время возвращаться назад. Он вздохнул, поставил стакан на пол и сунул руку в карман пальто, нашаривая там наушники. Звуки больницы исчезли, отрезав от него прошлое. Энди сделал очередной глоток мерзкого больничного кофе и вслушался в подкаст об истории королевства, принц которого спал сейчас перед ним на больничной койке.

* * *

Джек открыл глаза и резко сел на высокой кровати, оказавшейся больничной койкой. Привычно заныл живот, и он, прижав к нему руку и мелко продыхивая боль, попытался оглядеться. Маленькая больничная палата, сидящий на стуле крупный бородатый мужчина в рубашке с закатанными рукавами и ослабленным галстуком. В ушах него виднелись капли-наушники, возможно, поэтому тот и не услышал Джека, дав таким образом время собраться с мыслями.

Адвокат. Это его адвокат. Джек глубоко вздохнул, закашлялся и охнул от очередного приступа боли. Хотелось пить, но прикроватного столика со стаканом воды поблизости не наблюдалось.

– Эй… – Джек легко ударил по поручню больничной койки, привлекая внимание. Привлек. Адвокат перевел взгляд с экрана на него, вынув один наушник. 

– Добрый день… Джек. Во избежании возникновения дополнительных вопросов напомню, вы находитесь в городской больнице «Сибли Мемориал», округ Вашингтон, США. Меня зовут Эндрю Стивен Барбер, в ближайшие дни я осуществляю ваше юридическое сопровождение. 

Джек протянул руку: 

– Джек Бенджамин. Вы давно тут? Я заснул, прошу прощения.

Рукопожатие Эндрю Барбера оказалось крепким, под стать самому Эндрю. Надежным. Джек внутренне хмыкнул. Вот ты и в США, все получилось.

– Сейчас пятнадцать двадцать, вас привезли в четыре утра. Вы готовы к обсуждению юридических формальностей?

Джек попытался сглотнуть, но в горле слишком пересохло, и он только кивнул. Перевел взгляд на кулер, стоящий в углу импровизированной палаты и не успел откинуть легкое покрывало, чтобы встать, как его адвокат поднялся, отложил телефон и двинулся к кулеру. Налил стакан воды и так же молча протянул его Джеку. 

– Возможно, вы не помните, я говорил, что идеальным для вас станет запрос политического убежища по принадлежности к определенной социальной группе, но подводным камнем в таком случае будет публичное признание вашей ориентации. Мы изучили записи, которые вы предоставили в аэропорту, Джек. На их основании мы можем заявить о преследовании вас и угрозе вашей жизни. Это соответствует истине?

Джек понял, что в горле снова пересохло, и сделал очередной глоток теплой воды. Только после этого проскрипел: 

– Прежде чем мы начнем, я бы хотел удостовериться, что вы действительно являетесь моим адвокатом. Удостоверение? Договор?

Мужчина кивнул, доставая из кармана пальто, висящего на спинке стула, пластиковую карточку с фотографией и идентификационным номером. «Эндрю Стивен Барбер. Адвокат. Центр помощи пострадавшим в результате противоправных действий. Округ Вашингтон, США».

– Документы о сотрудничестве с нашим Центром вы подписали в аэропорту Даллес. Копии у меня на телефоне. – Эндрю развернул экран к Джеку, показывая снимки документов, подписанных в аэропорту. Только тщательно их изучив, Джек продолжил.

– Да. То, что вы сказали, соответствует истине. Моя семья… не готова была принять мою ориентацию. Это противоречит… противоречило устоям отца. Он… – Джек закрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями, – восемь месяцев держал меня под домашним арестом. Для… того, чтобы получить от меня правильного наследника.

– Ребенка? – Адвокат сделал запись стилусом в телефоне. – Этому возможно получить подтверждение?

Джек покачал головой: 

– Наверное, нет. Я не уверен… – В действительности он был уверен только в том, что через полчаса не сможет даже вспомнить, что отвечал. Сейчас он не задумывался, отвечая на вопросы, больше напоминающие допрос в Зале Совета – четко, по военному.

Адвокат задавал вопросы тихим голосом, хмурил брови, периодически делая пометки стилусом на экране, и только спустя час с начала интервью до Джека дошло, что он говорит под запись. Он запнулся на полуслове, глубоко вздохнул, прогоняя нервозность, и продолжил, уговаривая себя после каждого ответа на вопрос, что он свободен и сейчас это пустые формальности.

Скрипнула занавеска, и Джек сразу сел ровно, отмечая пути к отступлению. Он смог чуть расслабить плечи, только когда увидел вошедшую медсестру. Настолько одичал, что испугался медицинского персонала и перестал слушать то, о чем говорил адвокат. Джек заставил себя прислушаться.

– ...Вы останетесь в больнице на ночь, завтра утром вас перевезут в наш Центр, где помогут адаптироваться к жизни в США и найти подходящее жилье. Дальше придется ждать ответа от иммиграционной службы о рассмотрении документов. Состоится суд, вам необходимо будет присутствовать на нем. Ваше дело, скорее всего, будет достаточно резонансным и, если сейчас удалось избежать шумихи в прессе, то это ненадолго. Вы слишком лакомый кусок для репортеров. Ваш случай может породить международный скандал, и только от вашего поведения будет зависеть, получите ли вы поддержку общества. Вам нужно будет подготовиться. Со своей стороны рекомендую воздержаться от мониторинга соцсетей, контактов с соотечественниками. По крайней мере на первое время. Как только дело будет передано в суд, вас начнет осаждать пресса. Повторюсь, рекомендую проводить время в Центре, но через пару дней начать совершать выходы за покупками, в Национальную галерею искусства, на массовые мероприятия, характеризующие вас с положительной стороны. Репортеры сделают ряд фото… и отстанут. После суда материалы дела попадут в сеть. Сейчас я говорю без обиняков, это реальность века информационных технологий в США. Вы со своим постоянным адвокатом должны будете выработать позицию по этим записям...

Джек смотрел на своего адвоката, который продолжал хмуриться, вертя в руках мобильный. Он говорил правильные слова, но внутри все будто противилось публикации двух записей: рассказ Джозефа и прямой эфир с суда над Шепардом. Какая ирония – позор, который сейчас даст ему билет в свободное будущее. 

Адвокат говорил что-то еще про характер ведения социальных сетей, и Джек хмыкнул: 

– Вы говорите так складно, словно на собственном опыте попробовали нечто подобное.

Тот кивнул, складка между бровей стала отчетливее: 

– Да, на собственном. Это поможет, Джек. В вашем случае разумная публичность сыграет только на руку. – Адвокат говорил уверенно, и эта уверенность передавалась Джеку, все еще напоминающему себе, что самая тяжелая часть пути позади. 

– Сегодня я успею передать документы в иммиграционную службу, первое интервью будет назначено в течение недели, но точная дата будет известна не раньше понедельника… – Адвокат посмотрел на Джека и уточнил: – Сегодня суббота. А теперь отдыхайте, завтра в девять утра я вернусь за вами.

Эндрю Барбер поднялся, перекинул пальто через плечо и протянул руку для рукопожатия: 

– Джек, в вашем случае беспокоиться не о чем. Отдыхайте.

Только вечером, когда Джек пытался уснуть, но вместо этого вслушивался в гомон больницы за клеенчатой занавеской, в голову пришла мысль, что за все время, что они провел со своим адвокатом, тот ни разу не улыбнулся. Хотя, судя по морщинкам вокруг глаз, раньше все было иначе. Мысль о том, что у кого-то другого было это «раньше», показалась до смешного странной.

* * *

Энди небрежно скинул пальто, неопрятной кучей осевшее на комод в коридоре его небольшой квартиры, и набрал Джейсона Мозера, проходя в кухню-гостиную и включив чайник.

– Джейсон, доброй ночи. 

Только услышав сонный голос Энди, понял, что забыл о времени. На встроенных в микроволновку часах предательское время показывало без десяти минут полночь. 

– Не разбудил? Хотя даже если и разбудил…

– Барбер, – в голосе приятеля явно слышалась усталость, – ты немного не дождался воскресенья. Это такая изощренная месть?

– Конечно. Специально будильник поставил. – Тренькнул, отключившись, чайник, и Энди достал кружку из шкафа, продолжая разговор: – Твое утреннее одолжение наверняка спит и видит десятый сон. Документы я подал, рассчитываю на успех. 

– Рассчитываешь на полный срок рассмотрения?

– Рассчитываю, что вынесут решение за неделю. Ты понимаешь, что поднимется шумиха. Пресса его сожрет, и повезет, если только они. Кому ты хочешь передать его дело?

– Узнаю Барбера, – в голосе Джейсона явно послышался смешок. – Кажется, по старой привычке, раз уж влез, ты не хочешь отказываться от этого дела?

Энди прополоскал в кружке пакетик чая, сделал глоток и открыл дверцу холодильника. Продуктов не наблюдалось. Он тихо чертыхнулся.

– Думаю, это может быть интересно. 

– Только интересно, Барбер?

– Только. 

– Тогда дело твое. Раз интересно. – Джейсон помолчал пару мгновений. – Я рад, что тебя что-то смогло заинтересовать. Завтра увидимся.

– Давай… – Энди смахнул вызов и небрежно отложил телефон в сторону.

Интересно ли ему? Да, интересно. Дело обещало быть резонансным. Такие дела в его настоящем были редкостью.

Энди устроился на диване перед телевизором и вывел на экран видео, полученное от Джейсона утром. Картинки сменяли одна другую. Парень с круглым лицом, в вязаном кардигане. «Хватит прятаться, Джек. Ты слишком храбр, чтобы быть таким трусом...» – предсмертная записка. Тыкающий пальцем в Джека король: «Ты не принц, ты педик!» – эти слова были ключом к их победе.

Каким нужно было быть дураком, чтобы публично унизить собственного сына только за предпочтения в постели. 

Стоило только задуматься, как мысли сами собой возвращали его к Джейкобу. Что он чувствовал в те последние секунды перед аварией? Успел ли понять, что делает его собственная мать, и почему?

Энди с силой потер лицо и взглянул на часы – час сорок. Впереди была еще одна бессонная ночь. Он провел ее на диване, тупо пялясь в какое то шоу на Нетфликс. Расширенная подписка осталась еще со времен, когда они ждали суда. На следующий год Энди забыл отключить автопродление, потом снова забыл, и сейчас мерцающий в темноте экран напоминал о доме. Будто можно было встать с дивана, подняться в комнату к Джейкобу… 

Будильник запищал ровно в пять пятьдесят утра, резко вырвав его из мыслей о прошлом. 

Энди по-прежнему ненавидел бегать, но с завидным упорством вставал каждое утро, чтобы выйти из дома в шесть утра, обежать сквер в паре кварталов от его квартиры, слушая очередной подкаст, купить кофе в кофейне на обратном пути. Рутина была привычной и умиротворяющей. Только сегодня Энди никак не мог сосредоточиться на подкасте об истории королевства, где вырос его клиент. Мысли все время сбивались на самого Джонатана-Называйте меня Джеком-Бенджамина. Настоящий принц, надо же! Так вот почему никто не рвался взяться за это дело. Но отступать было поздно, в девять утра Энди должен был быть в «Сибли Мемориал».

Он вошел в импровизированную палату своего клиента в восемь сорок пять. Джек, все еще в больничной робе, сидел на больничной койке, погрузившись в чтение «Вашингтон пост». Выглядел его клиент получше, чем вчера, по крайней мере, глаза были ясные.

– Доброе утро, Джек. Кофе?

* * *

Джек пытался читать газету, но не стоило врать хотя бы самому себе – едва ли различал буквы. За перегородкой, отделяющей его от остальной больницы, что-то постоянно шумело, заставляя напряженно прислушиваться. Он отвык от такого количества звуков и запахов, и сейчас они били по нервам. Джек дернулся, когда услышал шаги, выпрямился и сделал вид, что погружен в чтение.

Он услышал аромат парфюма своего адвоката раньше, чем услышал его голос. Эндрю Барбер стоял перед ним, держа в одной руке стакан кофе, с которым не расставались американцы, а во второй – спортивную сумку.

– Доброе утро, Джек. Кофе?

– Доброе утро, мистер Барбер.

Адвокат поставил сумку в изножье койки и передал ему стакан. 

– Одежда на сегодня, к сожалению, я не смог оперативно обеспечить вас новой, это моя. Но этот вопрос решат в Центре. Сейчас я отвезу вас туда, где вы будете проживать до собеседования в Службе гражданства и иммиграции США, затем вам помогут снять жилье и подать заявление о разрешении на работу. Юридическим сопровождением в дальнейшем буду заниматься я…

– Другие отказались? – Ответом ему послужили нахмуренные брови адвоката, на что Джек попытался пояснить: – Вчера вы говорили, что вы тут временно, а теперь вы мой постоянный адвокат?

– Да, Джек. Я взял ваше дело. Документы на выписку готовы, нужно будет их подписать, и у вас десять минут на переодеться. – Адвокат посмотрел на часы. – В одиннадцать у вас встреча с вашим ментором из Центра.

– Мистер Барбер. – Джек улыбнулся в очередной раз, но улыбка не коснулась его глаз. – Отказались, потому что шансы на победу минимальны?

Адвокат серьезно посмотрел на него, потом покачал головой. 

– Нет. Ваш случай уникальный и рядовой одновременно. Не скрою, что дело может стать действительно резонансным. Для вас даже хорошо, что мои услуги оплачивает Центр помощи пострадавшим в результате противоправных действий округа Вашингтон, и обычно я не занимаюсь иммиграционными делами. Меньше поводов подвести ваш случай под большую политику. Единственное – вам понадобятся деньги. За время рассмотрения вашего дела я бы рекомендовал пройти переквалификацию и получить специальность, которая поможет вам зарабатывать в США и будет еще одним аргументом в получении убежища. 

– Не думал, что еще придется сидеть на школьной скамье. – Джек улыбнулся, но только так и не понял, почему серые глаза адвоката под покрасневшими веками сощурились. – Мистер Барбер… 

– Джек, в сумке свежее белье в упаковке. Одежда вам будет великовата, но у нас жесткий тайминг. Я подожду за перегородкой.

Эндрю Барбер вышел, оставляя его наедине с сумкой. Доброта (или профессионализм?) этого человека напрягала. Джек открыл сумку, откуда пахнуло парфюмом адвоката. Аккуратной стопкой в ней были сложены вещи: белье, носки, футболка. Все новое, в фабричной упаковке, разве что, судя по биркам, размера этого медведя, а не Джека. Ниже лежали сложенные серые спортивные штаны и кофта с капюшоном из похожего материала. Это всего лишь профессионализм, ничего больше. Но переодеться в свежее после больничной робы и шмоток, в которых провел почти неделю, оказалось просто здорово. 

Джек затолкал свои вещи и оригиналы документов в сумку, взял в руки стакан кофе и сделал глоток: на языке взорвался сладкий молочный вкус. Необычно, разве что кофе это назвать было нельзя даже с натяжкой. Он почувствовал, как лопается корочка на губе – губы сами собой растянулись в улыбке. Как мало ему надо, чтобы почувствовать себя человеком.

Глубоко вздохнув, как перед прыжком с парашютом, Джек отдернул занавеску: 

– Я готов, мистер Барбер. 

Его адвокат ездил на довольно старой ауди, из чего Джек сделал вывод, что миллионами тот не ворочает. Все в Эндрю Стивене Барбере кричало о надежности. Ему хотелось верить, но сколько подобных людей он встречал уже на своем пути...

Машина легко тронулась, мягко вливаясь в поток на трассе. Адвокат молчал, следя за дорогой.

– Мистер Барбер, а ваша семья не против, что вы работаете в выходные? – Джек сделал еще один глоток «кофе» из, казалось, бездонного стакана.

– Я живу один. – На щеках адвоката обозначились желваки, и Джек замолчал. Откинул голову на подголовник кресла и сам не заметил, как убаюканный шелестом шин провалился в сон, проснувшись от мягкого торможения.

– Джек, просыпайтесь. Мы приехали, уже пятнадцать минут как, и вы еще успеете сегодня выспаться. 

– Пять минуточек…

– Джек. Я приму меры!

– Две. Ну пожалуйста…

От него отстали, но вдруг над ухом раздалось шуршание и грянули басы «AC/DC». Джек подскочил, роняя стакан себе под ноги, закрывая лицо ладонями и матерясь по-гелвуйски. 

Музыка стихла, и рядом послышались странные хриплые звуки. Джек открыл глаза и посмотрел налево: на водительском месте сидел Эндрю Барбер и смеялся.

Джек улыбнулся в ответ: 

– Это были жестокие меры. Я мог бы…

Улыбку будто стерли с лица его адвоката, и тот кивнул: 

– Прошу прощения.

– Нет… – Джек растер лицо ладонями, окончательно прогоняя сонный морок: – Это же ваши штаны, значит, стирать вам!

Адвокат не улыбнулся, но Джек заметил, как потеплел его взгляд. 

– Это ваши штаны и встреча с ментором через восемь минут, а Мозер не любит опозданий. Особенно в воскресенье.

– Ваша пародия на кофе? – И в ответ на непонимающий взгляд наклонился, поднимая стакан. Катастрофы не случилось, что не могло не радовать.

– Пародия на кофе?

– Предпочитаю черный без сахара.

– Я не умею читать мысли, Джек. Разве что Джейсона Мозера, потому что он сейчас смотрит на часы и отсчитывает оставшиеся четыре минуты. Оставляйте стакан, берите сумку и вперед!

Уже поднимаясь по лестнице на второй этаж, казалось, обычного жилого дома, Джек отметил, что его адвокат явно взял на себя командование. Надежный. Наблюдательный. Спокойный. Вроде бы стоило радоваться, что его адвокат – профессионал, но именно к таким людям лучше не поворачиваться спиной. Слишком дорого может обойтись доверие.

* * *

Дверь в кабинет Мозера была открыта, и высокий, тощий ментор сидел на своем столе, правой рукой барабаня по столешнице.

– Энди, ты точно королева Великобритании! – Мозер поднялся, по очереди пожимая руки Энди и Джеку: – Джонатан Бенджамин?

– Джек, пожалуйста. – Энди в очередной раз задумался, почему «Джек», но промолчал. Эта информация на данный момент была несущественна.

Мозер жестом пригласил их сесть. Все это время Энди внимательно наблюдал за Джеком. Тот умел держать лицо – в их случае это имело большое значение.

– Джек... Давайте я расскажу немного о нашем Центре. Мы оказываем юридическую, психологическую и материальную поддержку людям, столкнувшимся с угрозой жизни от любого вида насилия или буллинга. Да, признаюсь, что ваш случай исключителен. И как вы понимаете, в наших, как и в ваших интересах не продавливать политический мотив вашей просьбы о предоставлении убежища. Это Энди объяснил вам еще вчера.

– Мистер Мозер. Я понимаю, что остаться в США мне можно будет только при соблюдении ряда условий. И если выбирать из всех возможных вариантов, публичное перетряхивание моего грязного белья – лучший выбор. Единственный оптимальный.

– Джек… – Энди встал, скрестил руки на груди и оперся о стол Мозера. – Я вижу, что эта идея вам не по душе… – Он совсем не ожидал, что Джек откинется на стуле, смотря ему в глаза, и усмехнется.

– После того, что я сделал, есть два пути. Или отправиться обратно в Гильбоа, но это слишком короткий путь, не усыпанный розами. Или вытрясти на поверхность все подробности моей частной жизни. Я столько лет старательно прятал реальную личную жизнь, и сейчас сложно начинать.

Энди посмотрел на Джека: 

– Джек, давайте начнем с начала. Мы здесь на вашей стороне. Это первое. И цель как Центра, так и наша с Джейсоном – сделать ваше дальнейшее пребывание в США безопасным. – Он сложил руки лодочкой и на мгновение прижал к губам. – Второе. Оставляя политику за скобками нашего диалога, вы ни в чем не виноваты. Вы родились таким, какой есть. И сейчас необходимо это подтвердить для получения убежища, которое вы просите…

– Мистер Барбер, сейчас вы разговариваете со мной, будто я не готов сотрудничать! – Энди буквально увидел, как Джек ушел в глухую оборону, словно человек, ожидающий от всех подвоха. 

– Джек, Энди… – Мозер оперся подбородком на переплетенные пальцы. – Давайте вкратце обрисуем то, что вы уже рассказали. Джек, вы сможете меня дополнить для получения более полной картины? – Мозер дождался кивка от Джека и продолжил: – Сухой остаток такой. На вашей родине ваши предпочтения однополых взаимоотношений не поддерживаются ни религией, ни властью. И если для рядового гражданина при соблюдении ряда правил эта ситуация, возможно, не угрожает жизни, то вы личность публичная. Ваши родители знали о вашей ориентации, но придерживались позиции невмешательства, пока вы соблюдали их правила. Верно?

– Так точно. У меня были регулярные отношения с гражданином Гильбоа Джозефом Лейсилом, видеозапись с его подтверждением данной связи прилагается. Так же после нашего расставания нерегулярные сексуальные контакты с… одним человеком, простите, я предпочту не называть его имени.

Энди встал, подошел к кулеру и набрал стакан теплой воды. Вернулся на свое место у стола Мозера и протянул стакан Джеку: 

– Возьмите. – Пальцы у того были ледяные.

– Джек. – Энди оперся руками о столешницу. – Из доступных в США официальных источников известно, что вы были обручены с… – Он сверился с данными в телефоне – Люсиндой Вульфсон. Вы имели сексуальные отношения с ней?

Джек хрипло засмеялся, но тут же оборвал смех. 

– Как вы говорили, возможно ли оставить эту информацию за скобками?

– Джек, сейчас вы пытаетесь защитить репутацию леди или получить убежище? – Энди смотрел, как подергивается кадык Джека, когда тот сказал: 

– Она не носит наследника, если вы это имеете ввиду.

– То есть теоретически факт вашей гетеросексуальной связи можно подтвердить через открытые источники. – Мозер забарабанил по столу пальцами. – Я читал отчет, но прошу, ответьте на мой вопрос – это было сношение по обоюдному согласию?

Энди видел, насколько напрягся его клиент. 

– Джек, хотите кофе? Черный. Без сахара? 

Вопрос вывел того из ступора, и Джек механически кивнул, а потом перевел взгляд на Мозера, хмыкнув: 

– Как вы думаете?

– Джек… – Мозер нахмурился. – В нашей стране секс по принуждению не зависит от пола агрессора. Я повторю свой вопрос. Сношение было по обоюдному согласию?

Сказать честно, Энди всегда раздражала эта манера Джейсона давить в одну точку до того момента, как он получит нужный ему результат. Хорошая привычка для прокурора, но отвратительная для адвоката на момент установления контакта с клиентом. Он подошел к Джеку с кружкой кофе и с силой впихнул ее в по-прежнему ледяные пальцы. 

– Джек, вас восемь месяцев удерживали под домашним арестом. Вас проверяли на фертильность? 

Джек обхватил кружку руками и сделал глоток, после этого выпрямился в кресле: 

– Перед помолвкой был проведен медосмотр, включающий данные тесты.

– Информация о домашнем аресте определенно положительно повлияет на мнение судьи, но отрицательно может сказаться на политическом аспекте дела. Поэтому для первоначального собеседования мы оставим этот вопрос за скобками и сосредоточимся на том, что возможно подтвердить документально. 

Показалось, что Джек Бенджамин вздохнул свободнее. Сейчас, когда требовалось установить доверие между адвокатом и клиентом, ситуация была на руку.

– Продолжим? – Мозер встал и сам пошел в сторону кофемашины. – Что мне нравится в Центре, так это кофе и твоя готовность им поделиться с ближнем, дорогой Энди.

– Джейсон, я думаю, стоит сделать перерыв. Джек, вы как?

* * *

Сейчас Джек был как никогда благодарен своему адвокату за несколько минут перерыва. Еще вчера в госпитале ему показалось, что все кончилось, но сейчас пришло запоздалое понимание того, что он прошел только половину пути и впереди долгая дорога к получению гражданства. Невероятно бесило то, что после бессонницы последних восьми месяцев, он засыпал, едва коснувшись головой любой поверхности. Врач заверил, что это пройдет вместе с анемией за пару месяцев, но ему была нужна ясная голова прямо сейчас. Он кивнул, потом сделал глоток кофе и снова обхватил кружку обеими руками.

– Джейсон. – Его адвокат потер переносицу. – Я все-таки предлагаю прерваться, показать нашему клиенту его комнату и дать спокойно выспаться, а завтра с утра продолжить выработку стратегии поведения. За сутки ничего не изменится, но сегодня воскресенье, к концу недели все вымотались.

Джек внутренне хмыкнул. Он давно потерял ощущение времени и с трудом воспринимал, какой сейчас день недели. Главным сейчас было скрыть всю информацию о Стью, благодаря которому второй побег из Дворца увенчался успехом. Джек не знал, узнала ли Томасина о предательстве своего подчиненного. Стью обещал остаться в Гефе, но Джек не был уверен в том, что он сдержит свое обещание…

Мысли плавно перетекли из прошлого в настоящее. Перед ним стоял адвокат. Вот кто судя по всему был вымотан: взъерошенные волосы, сухие покрасневшие глаза. Джек видел себя в зеркале и понимал, что они одного поля ягоды.

– Джек! – Голос адвоката вывел его из задумчивости. – Вы меня слушаете? Сегодня выходной, я совсем об этом забыл. Я предлагаю сейчас прерваться, пообедать, затем получить ключи от вашей комнаты в Центре и дать вам возможность отдохнуть.

Джек кивнул. Он не хотел есть, но надо было быть честным, этот разговор оказался гораздо более выматывающим, чем он мог представить. Правда, мысль о том, что придется провести еще какое-то время в компании адвоката и ментора, не радовала настолько, что приходилось постоянно напоминать себе о том, что эти люди блюдут исключительно его интересы. Он резко взъерошил волосы правой рукой, от движения привычно заныл живот и выдохнул: 

– Если честно, я не особо голоден.

– Пожалуй, я не составлю вам компанию. Энди, Джек. Увидимся завтра, и, Джек… добро пожаловать в США. – Мозер поднялся, протянул руку для рукопожатия, а потом глянул на часы: – Если потороплюсь, то успею на семейный обед. 

Эндрю Барбер хмыкнул: 

– Ребрышки на гриле и кукурузные лепешки? Передай Кароли мое почтение.

– Передам. Она скучает, ты давно не заезжал, Энди.

– Джейсон. – Джек буквально услышал тяжелый вздох его адвоката. – Я домосед, ты знаешь.

В ответ Мозер только хмыкнул: 

– Такими темпами ты и это Рождество встретишь наедине со своим телевизором. Так нельзя, Энди… 

Джек едва расслышал последнюю фразу, явно не предназначенную для его ушей. По большому счету ему было совершенно наплевать на то, кем был его адвокат за пределами их дела, но врожденное любопытство осталось с ним даже после долгой вынужденной изоляции. И сейчас проснувшийся интерес скорее радовал, заставляя размышлять, сопоставляя факты об адвокате Эндрю Барбере.

– Ты же знаешь, я не люблю праздники, но уверен в том, что Джеку совершенно неинтересно терять свое время, слушая посторонние разговоры. 

Мозер посмотрел на Джека и кивнул: 

– Тогда увидимся завтра, я думаю, Энди к тому времени набросает план вашей защиты, Джек. Вам повезло с юристом.

Джек поднялся, снова пожал руку Мозеру и обратился к своему адвокату: 

– Я правда не голоден, мистер Барбер.

В ответ тот хмыкнул в бороду и подхватил пальто, небрежно перекинутое через спинку стула: 

– Сейчас предлагаю спуститься вниз, тут рядом неплохой семейный ресторанчик, вам понравится настоящая американская еда, которая не ограничивается бургерами, а потом уже взять ключи от вашей комнаты и дать вам время на отдых. 

Его адвокат на то и был хорошим адвокатом, что не оставил никакого выбора. Джеку осталось только кивнуть, подхватить легкую сумку со своей одеждой и двинуться за Барбером.

То, что Эндрю Барбер внезапно оказался молчуном, когда дело не касалось его непосредственных обязанностей, Джек понял только в ресторанчике, когда им принесли меню и тот заказал сразу на двоих. 

– Стейк с кукурузными лепешками, картофельный салат, пекановый пирог, по две порции. Одну порцию салата и венти кофе со сливками с собой после. Еще лимонад и черный кофе. Тоже два. – Барбер посмотрел на официанта, а потом перевел взгляд на Джека: – Это большая порция, но если не справитесь, можно будет взять с собой на вечер. 

– Зачем с собой?

– Выспитесь, захотите есть. В комнате есть холодильник и микроволновка. Волонтер, который поможет вам решить бытовые вопросы, придет только в понедельник. Сможете продержаться до утра.

Джейк, который рассматривал парк за окном ресторана, улыбнулся и поскреб щеку, успевшую зарасти щетиной. 

– Я отвык выходить куда-то в компании. Вы часто тут бываете?

Барбер задумался на секунду: 

– Периодически, – и снова замолчал, углубившись в записи на лежащем перед ним телефоне. 

– Когда, по вашему мнению, я получу убежище? 

Эндрю Барбер перевел взгляд на Джека: 

– Месяца два-полгода. К сожалению, сказать точно не представляется возможным. Найти легальную работу на это время у вас не получится, поэтому я могу рекомендовать вам начать переквалификацию вашего образования. Как я понимаю, у вас есть диплом?

Джек фыркнул: 

– У меня есть диплом, есть опыт… службы в армии. Но сейчас это не значит ровным счетом ничего, верно, мистер Барбер?

– Джек… – Тот задумчиво покрутил на пальце кольцо. – В мире имеет значение только то, что есть здесь и сейчас. Здесь и сейчас у вас есть только ограниченный, как я понимаю, капитал, заявление на предоставление убежища в США и ваши мозги. Переквалификация диплома может сыграть положительную роль в иммиграционном суде, показав, что вы приехали спасти свою жизнь и хотите приносить пользу стране, взявшей за вас ответственность. Вы думали, чем хотите заниматься в дальнейшем?

Джек мотнул головой и повернулся к окну, наблюдая за детской площадкой, на которую высыпала стайка малявок:

– Не думал…

– Позволите высказать мнение, не относящееся к моим непосредственным обязанностям? – Барбер молчал, пока официантка, молодая, совсем тощая девчонка, принесла огромные порции еды, ловко расставила их на столе и исчезла. Дождался кивка Джека и продолжил: – Я бы не рекомендовал ставить на армию. Сейчас в ваших интересах иметь как можно меньше соприкосновения с государственным аппаратом. Шпионаж это не то, что понравится иммиграционному суду. Насколько я помню, вы заканчивали юридический? Начните с малого. 

Кивком Джек отметил, что услышал совет, посмотрел на тарелку перед собой и искренне удивился: 

– Здесь везде такие огромные порции?

– Джек, вы привыкните. Пока просто живите, находите, что вам нравится. Постепенно станет легче. И да, завтра волонтер скажет ровно то, что и я, но избегайте пока скопления людей. Начните с малого… – Барбер замолчал, уткнувшись в свою тарелку. 

– Спасибо, Эндрю.

Как и предполагал Барбер, Джек не осилил даже трети своей порции. Сыто откинулся на спинку дивана и расплылся в улыбке: 

– Это действительно вкусно.

Барбер хмыкнул в бороду: 

– Джек, вы просто проголодались. Это далеко не так вкусно, как индейка на День благодарения, но ее начнут подавать в ресторанах только через пару недель. Успеете попробовать. Как и Рождественский пудинг.

Джек наблюдал за Барбером, сквозь полуопущенные веки вновь отметил, как тот начал крутить обручальное кольцо. Сами собой напрашивались выводы о проблемах в семье его адвоката. 

Сглотнув поднявшийся в горле ком он вздохнул: 

– Эндрю, я кажется переоценил свои силы. Может, вы покажете мне мое новое место жительства?

Они молча дошли обратно до Центра, удивительно шагая в ногу, и поднялись на лифте на второй этаж. 

– В Центре действует гостиничная система. У каждого постояльца своя комната с небольшой кухней и душевой. Общая столовая, кабинеты персонала, вам об этом расскажут уже завтра. Сегодня, вы сами понимаете, все скомкано. Ваша комната двадцать девять, замок электронный. – Барбер вытащил из кармана короткого пальто пластиковую карточку с номером комнаты и написанными поверх цифрами, похожими на номер мобильного и двумя буквами «ЭБ» и протянул ее Джеку: – Полного пансиона тут нет, но с одеждой и бытовыми моментами вы разберетесь уже завтра. Вот мы и пришли.

Джек посмотрел на обычную деревянную дверь и вздохнул. На секунду показалось, что достаточно открыть ее, и он снова окажется взаперти. Снова там, в той комнате, в которой провел последние восемь месяцев. Он сжал ремень сумки, все еще оттягивающий плечо: 

– Я должен вернуть вашу одежду.

– Джек, вы ничего не должны. Забыл совсем, в сумке пакет, там бритва, зубная щетка и полотенце. До утра хватит. Отдыхайте. – И будто что-то вспомнив, покачался на каблуках: – Я попросил комнату с балконом. Больше воздуха. Если что-то понадобится, звоните. Телефон есть в комнате, им можно пользоваться.

Джек обернулся, посмотрел на Барбера и кивнул: 

– До встречи, Эндрю. Спасибо вам.

– До встречи, Джек. – Барбер развернулся и пошел по коридору. 

Джек долго смотрел ему вслед, а потом провел карточкой по пазу магнитного замка. Скрипнула дверь его первого дома в США. Дома, где он сможет быть самим собой.


	2. II.

Джека разбудил солнечный луч, светивший прямо в глаза. Он перевернулся, поглубже закутался в одеяло, стараясь отгородиться от света, и вдруг сквозь дрему к нему, наконец, пришло осознание, насколько же сейчас он далеко от Гильбоа. Дверь его временного жилья заперта изнутри, а не снаружи, и он может в любой момент выйти на улицу. С открытого балкона тянуло утренней свежестью, и Джек лишь плотнее закутался в одеяло, прячась одновременно и от солнца, и от прохлады. 

Он чувствовал отголосок боли в помятых ребрах, но шевелиться, чтобы изменить позу, не хотелось. На пробу Джек повернулся посмотреть время на часах, стоящих на прикроватном столике. Шесть двадцать. Получается, он проспал больше тринадцати часов, и, если быть честным самим с собой, готов был проспать еще столько же, только около десяти наверняка придет волонтер, о котором говорил вчера адвокат, и это утреннее спокойствие растворится в суете его новой жизни.

С тяжелым вздохом Джек сел на кровати и осмотрелся: на его памяти бывали разные утра, в разных квартирах, домах, дворцах, но сегодняшнее отличалось от всего предыдущего опыта кардинально. Он улыбнулся сам себе. Утро свободы.

Встал, завернулся в белое, пахнущее стиральным порошком одеяло и подошел к открытой балконной двери. Вчера за окном было темно, а сейчас перед ним открылся вид на такой же дом через дорогу: типичный серый с темными провалами окон. И несмотря на унылую архитектуру, лучше вида для Джека не существовало в целом мире. Он хмыкнул и вышел на балкон. В Шайло в это время года, должно быть, облетели все листья, и серость улиц перетекала в серость низкого неба, а здесь осень играла яркими красками, а небо было непозволительно высоко. 

Сколько он стоял на этом маленьком балкончике, Джек не понял сам, и только когда осознал, что поджимает пальцы ног и все сильнее кутается в одеяло на плечах, вынужден был вернуться в комнату. Почти восемь. 

Горячий душ, остатки вчерашнего обеда на завтрак, за который стоило в очередной раз поблагодарить его адвоката – Эндрю, как и за удобную спортивную одежду. Джек поскреб ногтями отросшую в кои то веки щетину и решил не бриться. Времени до встречи с волонтером оставалось еще много, и помещение начинало давить. Джек в очередной раз глянул на себя в зеркало, накинул куртку, понял, что выглядит как житель Порта, а значит, как среднестатистический американский бомж в своих армейских берцах, спортивном костюме с чужого плеча и камуфляжной куртке с оторванными нашивками. Раньше, еще какой-то год назад, подобное имело значение, но сейчас все казалось мелочью, не стоящей внимания.

Цифры на экране часов безжалостно отсчитали два часа до встречи с волонтером, и сидеть в замкнутом пространстве стало просто невозможно. Джек на пробу коснулся ручки двери, выдохнул и нажал. Дверь открылась. Он вышел в коридор и пошел к лестнице, ожидая, что его окликнут. Звуки шагов по каменному полу гулко разносились по коридору, но никому не было до него дела.

Уже выйдя на улицу, Джек остановился. Вчера он полностью положился на своего адвоката и сейчас будто видел эту улицу впервые. Ну не дурак? Так расслабиться, довериться кому-то незнакомому. Мало в твоей жизни было таких «добрых» людей? Вспомни Кросса…

Задумавшись, он смотрел по сторонам, ища что-то знакомое, пока на первом этаже здания по правую руку не увидел тот ресторан, где они обедали. «У Майка». Вот он и первый ориентир. 

Джек улыбнулся этому уже знакомому месту и двинулся вперед по улице. Мысленно он разделил периметр на квадраты и сейчас исследовал уже третий. Почему-то это его развеселило настолько, что пришлось остановиться, осмотреться и напомнить себе, что он в США, не на передовой. Это просто улицы Вашингтона, на которых ему ничего не угрожает.

Он посмотрел на витрину, в которой отражался просто небритый парень с всклокоченными волосами. И в прошлой жизни он был принцем? Джек снова внутренне хмыкнул, а потом пригляделся к своему отражению, замечая, что это не зеркало для него, а магазин. Салон сотовой связи, где можно было купить айфон – очередной символ свободной Америки. В голову пришло, что теперь он может позволить себе такую игрушку, тем более, ему нужен навигатор и банальнейшая телефония. Перед тем как он прошел паспортный контроль в аэропорту Гефа, Стью сунул ему в руки конверт с путевкой в его новую жизнь: две тысячи долларов наличными, ключ от банковской ячейки и адрес ее местонахождения, но самое ценное для него в тот момент – флешку с записями. Откуда это было у Стью, Джек не представлял, как и не представлял, чего тому стоило вывезти его из Гильбоа после второй, почти неудачной попытки побега…

Ему нельзя было об этом думать. Нужно было думать только о том, как получить убежище, гражданство и начать свою жизнь здесь. А для этого нужно было вернуться обратно, чтобы успеть на встречу с волонтером, до которой оставалось двадцать семь минут. Джек засунул руки в карманы и развернулся в сторону Центра.

Пока он быстро шел обратно, то думал, что же он будет говорить на первом интервью в иммиграционной службе. Стоит ли знать его адвокату все подробности или можно оставить за рамками его истории что-то, что принадлежит только ему. Так и не приняв окончательного решения, Джек потянул на себя дверь Центра и двинулся к лестнице на второй этаж.

– Подождите, пожалуйста. Джонатан?

Джек дернулся, вцепился рукой в перила и замер, не оборачиваясь. Пронеслась мысль: «Нашли» – и он, выпрямив спину, развернулся, встречая возможную опасность лицом к лицу.

Внизу, перед самой лестницей, стояла худенькая девушка в огромных очках. Она посмотрела на Джека и застенчиво затараторила, заставляя его вслушиваться в английский язык, чтобы ничего не упустить: 

– Джонатан Бенджамин? Меня зовут Моника, я по поручению дяди… мистера Мозера. Мне надо ввести вас в курс дела, вы же свободны сейчас?

Джек едва не рассмеялся вслух, потешаясь над собой. Насколько надо было стать пуганым, чтобы дергаться даже от такой безобидной пташки. Меж тем пташка продолжала тараторить так быстро, что он едва понимал суть ее слов, выхватывая лишь отдельные фразы, из которых смог понять только то, что его адвокат придет после двенадцати, а до этого Моника передаст ему брошюры о том, что стоит сделать в первую очередь, расскажет о Центре и научит в нем ориентироваться. Это предположение едва не вызвало веселое хмыканье, как будто он был ребенком, нуждающимся в том, что его отведут за руку в песочницу и познакомят с другими детьми.

– Моника, Моника, говорите помедленнее! Давайте начнем с начала… – Джек улыбнулся, постаравшись вложить в эту улыбку все свое оставшееся с былых времен обаяние, спустился с лестницы и протянул руку девушке.

– Меня зовут Джек Бенджамин. А вы – Моника, волонтер, который должен мне помочь адаптироваться в США и не натворить глупостей, что бы вы под этим ни подразумевали. – Как он и ожидал, девушка зарделась. Джек улыбнулся снова: – Если честно, я разобрался во всем сам, но мне требуется ваша помощь, Моника, в одном… очень деликатном деле. – Он дождался кивка и продолжил: – Мне нужно узнать, где находится Национальный центр высшего образования, когда откроется… – Джек нахмурился. – Мне нужно купить телефон, чтобы вызвать такси до этого места. Вы же мне поможете, Моника?

Она нервно заправила прядь волос за ухо и слегка наморщила носик: 

– Вы же уже разобрались в том, что я рассказала о принципе работы Центра? Если честно, вы только третий мой подопечный, и я… я замещаю своего брата, а у него на этой неделе важный зачет в университете…

Джек поднял руки в защитном жесте: 

– Я во всем разобрался, правда.

– Ой, телефон. Вы просто зайдете в салон и скажете, что вам нужно, телефон и связь. У меня Т-Мобайл…

Джек нахмурился, но все же переспросил: 

– Моника, я не гражданин США, как мне продадут телефон с чипом?

В ответ девушка посмотрела очень удивленно: 

– А разве с этим могут быть проблемы? У вас нет денег?

– Есть немного, но, насколько я знаю, для покупки нужны документы?

– Какие? Вы просто приходите и покупаете, с телефоном еще скидка будет. Но будьте осторожнее, не покупайте ничего с рук!

Хотелось возвести глаза к потолку, но он понимал, что пташка даже не работает здесь на постоянной основе и вряд ли понимает, с какими проблемами сталкивается впервые попавший в США человек. Он собрался снова повторить интересующие вопросы, но обернулся на звон дверного колокольчика. В двери входил его адвокат – Эндрю Барбер.

Давно Джек не радовался юристам. Он улыбнулся, почувствовав, как поджившая ранка на губе снова закровила, и сделал шаг по направлению к Эндрю, но тот опередил его.

– Мисс Мозер, мистер Бенджамин. Вы уже заканчиваете?

Адвокат выглядел еще хуже, чем вчера: сухие покрасневшие глаза, будто просидел за компьютером всю ночь, всклокоченные, явно причесанные пятерней волосы и два огромных стакана кофе на подставке в руке. Снова в голову пришла мысль, что американцы не представляют своей жизни без кофе. Пташка Моника зарделась, потом расправила плечи и посмотрела на адвоката снизу вверх: 

– Мистер Барбер, доброе утро. Вы говорили, что будете позже, и я не успела…

– Я перехвачу вашего подопечного? – Джеку показалось, что тот подавил тяжелый вздох и кивнул.

– Я как раз спрашивал мисс Мозер, где можно приобрести телефон и как зарегистрировать чип. – Джек вдруг замер, коснувшись рукой левого предплечья, и тихо продолжил, перескакивая с безобидной темы из новой жизни к далекому, но привычному прошлому: – Мистер Барбер, я понимаю, то, что я вам скажу, прозвучит дико. Это конфиденциально.

– Тогда предлагаю пройтись. И вы все расскажете. Мисс Мозер, прошу прощения. – И только когда они вышли на улицу, Барбер, будто вспомнив о кофе, протянул один стакан Джеку: – Рассказывайте.

– Я понимаю, что сейчас вы спросите о том, почему я не рассказал вам все в больнице. И правильно сделаете, но… – Он сделал глоток кофе, поморщился, сделав вывод, что Эндрю Барбер любит напиток, который кроме названия, ничего общего с кофе не имеет. Приторная сладость с каким-то ореховым привкусом. – Кажется, вы перепутали, Эндрю? – Джек улыбнулся. – Это пить невозможно.

Если бы Джек так внимательно не смотрела на адвоката, то наверняка не заметил бы удивительную метаморфозу: как в глазах вдруг заиграли смешинки и после первого глотка кофе тот поморщился. Покачал головой и передал стакан Джеку: 

– Кажется, зря я не взял кофе в Старбаксе, там хоть имена пишут. Задумался. Извините. – Джек засмеялся, но со следующими словами Барбера улыбка сошла с губ. – Я слушаю, Джек.

Джеку пришлось сделать глоток привычного горького кофе в попытке избавиться от внезапно возникшего кома в горле: 

– Однажды моя сестра попала в беду. Ее нашли… – Он не мог понять, почему сейчас эти воспоминания казались какими-то искусственными. – ...Нашли по чипу, вживленному в детстве. Нам обоим…

Кофе возвращал в реальность, как и высокое небо над головой. Джек смотрел, как из-под ног сдувало редкие, еще не собранные опавшие листья.

– То есть чип для отслеживания?

– Мистер Барбер, Эндрю… я понимаю, как это звучит со стороны. Бред сумашедшего. Вы вправе не верить.

– Ну почему же. Рентген грудной клетки вам делали, это есть в деле, но предплечья никто не думал проверять. Начнем с рентгена. Если это правда, то это можно использовать на собеседовании.

– Так просто?

– Джек, – Эндрю повернулся к нему, пригубил кофе. – Зачастую все гораздо проще, чем кажется. 

– Не всегда.

– Не всегда. Проверим, а после будем думать, что делать с результатами.

Джек хмыкнул: 

– Проверите. А если я лгу?

– Значит, будет сложнее получить убежище.

Джек кивнул: 

– Я утром был у магазина, хотел купить телефон, а потом вспомнил, что в Шайло чипы продавались только по удостоверению личности, вот и мимо прошел.

– В США для покупки телефонии не в кредит не нужны документы. У вас же есть наличка?

– Есть немного. Пока хватит. 

– Нужен будет костюм для собеседования в Службе гражданства и иммиграции США. – Барбер остановился, осмотрел Джека. – Но бытовые вопросы вы решите с мисс Мозер.

– Как с телефоном? Решим. – Джек замолчал, искоса изучая Барбера: тот шел, засунув свободную руку в карман короткого пальто, чуть морщился от яркого осеннего солнца. Он шагал широко, но достаточно медленно, чтобы пить кофе. Красивый мужчина, в прошлой жизни Джек скорее всего, как минимум, заинтересовался бы, встретив такого где-то в клубе. 

– Пресса пока не прознала о вас из-за выходных. Дальше будет сложнее. Джек, вы помните, о чем мы говорили вчера?

– Быть паинькой? Играть по правилам? Дать прессе, если она появится, сделать фото и все?

Барбер кивнул, явно удовлетворившись ответом, и снова замолчал. Он молчал и в салоне, сидел на диванчике, уткнувшись в свой смартфон и заткнув уши наушниками, пока Джек выбирал игрушку последней модели. В Гильбоа мода была другой, и сейчас было сложно остановиться на чем-то конкретном. Он сомневался, пытался просчитать то и это, снова сомневался. 

Со стороны наверняка казалось, что в выборе телефона нет ничего сложного, но сейчас его покупка была сравнима с решением очередной задачи на выживание. Джек еще не забыл те времена, когда у него было все: деньги, люди, вечеринки, машины, часы. Сейчас, когда будущее было туманно, а настоящее зыбко, он цеплялся за вещи, которые напоминали о себе прошлом, как будто только в них он мог найти былую стабильность. Для принца Бенджамина телефон последней модели был чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Для Джека сейчас – скорее предметом роскоши, ухудшавшей его и без того неопределенное финансовое положение. Но это была необходимая роскошь.

Позади раздался тяжелый вздох, и над плечом возник Эндрю Барбер, о котором Джек успел забыть. Посмотрел на Джека, на разложенные три телефона и постучал по корпусу того, что лежал справа: 

– Этот. Скоро выйдет новый, поменяете.

Как-то внезапно все оказалось действительно проще, чем каких-то полчаса назад.

– Этот, – Джек улыбнулся продавцу и полез в задний карман за деньгами.

Он хотел поблагодарить Эндрю сразу, но тот ничего не говорил, пока они возвращались в Центр, и нарушать это уютное молчание не хотелось. Джек подкинул коробку с телефоном в руке, и почти у самого Центра притормозил:

– Эндрю, спасибо вам огромное. За все и за телефон. Я бы так и не выбрал.

– Слишком много вариантов? 

Джек кивнул: 

– Человек странное животное, он привыкает к той реальности, которая у него есть, очень быстро. Надеюсь, что скоро привыкну и к новой.

– Привыкните. Мой номер у вас есть. Сможете звонить в любое время.

– Даже ночью? – Джек открыто улыбнулся, почему-то на секунду чувствуя себя мальчишкой, который пытается флиртовать с преподавателем.

– В случае необходимости да, даже ночью.

– Надеюсь, такой необходимости не возникнет, вы вряд ли обрадуетесь такому звонку.

Джеку на секунду показалось, что Эндрю хотел что-то ответить, но тот перевел тему:

– Джек, сейчас вы мне снова расскажете, почему попросили убежище. Да, у меня есть записи, но необходимо, чтобы история при каждом пересказе звучала максимально единообразно. Даты, фамилии, события, ваши чувства. Вы понимаете, что скрыть не удастся почти ничего?

– Вы говорите «почти», значит, есть варианты? – Джек посмотрел на здание Центра. – Меня допрашивали, я знаю процедуру.

– Это не допрос, это беседа, но ее результаты будут проверяться. – Эндрю открыл дверь, пропуская Джека вперед. – На втором этаже есть комната отдыха, пойдемте.

Всю дорогу до комнаты Джек пытался вспомнить, что говорил своему адвокату под запись тогда, в больнице, и не мог. Думал, как выкрутиться, но понял, что надо отпустить ситуацию и максимально придерживаться правды, опуская некоторые подробности. Стью. О нем нужно молчать, как и о том, как он жил, запертый в клетке. Вместе с пташкой Лу. Джека передернуло, несмотря на довольно теплый день. «Это не так уж трудно. Закрой глаза и мечтай о том, кто умер…»

– Джек? – Эндрю стоял перед открытой дверью кабинета и хмурился. 

Он догадался, что в очередной раз подумал вслух. Джек улыбнулся, чуть пожимая плечами: 

– Вспомнил помощницу отца… короля Бенджамина. Томасину. Она сказала мне: «Закрой глаза и мечтай о том, кто умер». – Он закрыл глаза: – Простите. Я сейчас соберусь с мыслями.

– Я не тороплю вас. 

Джек вдохнул через нос и помотал головой: 

– Зато я сам себя тороплю. Понимаю, что надо говорить с начала, но не знаю, где оно, это «начало».

Они зашли в комнату: пара диванов из дешевой искусственной кожи, стоящих друг напротив друга, столик между ними и шкафы с какими-то документами. Эндрю показал рукой на один из диванов: 

– Попробуйте начать с того момента, когда решили просить политического убежища.

В ответ на этот вопрос захотелось запрокинуть голову и истерически рассмеяться: 

– Я не думал об этом. Надо было что-то делать или сойти с ума… – Он сел на диван и закрыл лицо руками, чтобы не видеть эту комнату с закрытой дверью. Такую же комнату, как та, в которой он провел почти восемь месяцев. Тринадцать шагов, поворот, девять шагов, снова поворот. Томасина приходила каждый месяц, приносила тест на беременность и уходила, морщась. Первые два раза он умолял отпустить хотя бы Лу, но к шестому понял, что их время скоро истечет. Тогда под грудиной поселился страх, за который он ненавидел себя сейчас. 

Джек с силой надавил пальцами на глаза, пытаясь вернуться в настоящее. Он сейчас в другой комнате, тут нет Томасины, нет никого, кто знает о том страхе. Никто никогда не узнает. 

– Я думал, что убьют еще во дворце... – Он плохо помнил побег, только то, что Стью шипел ему в ухо какие-то матюги, как спотыкаясь бежал по парку до забора, потом до грузовика, в котором его растрясло так, что тошнить перестало только в самолете. – А потом самолет взлетел… – Джек пытался дышать мелко, успокаивая нахлынувшую боль в помятых ребрах. Она, ставшая уже привычной, вернула Джека туда, где он сидел, вцепившись в подлокотники кресла, и думал, долетят – не долетят. Вокруг слышалась достаточно знакомая уху гефская речь, но сам он молчал, пытался считать вдохи, чтобы перестать паниковать. Но никак не получалось.

– Джек. Джек! – Голос был знакомый, глубокий. – Вы в Центре помощи пострадавшим в результате противоправных действий. Округ Вашингтон, США. Посмотрите на меня. – Перед ним сидел Эндрю Барбер, его адвокат. – Вы со мной? – Эндрю помолчал немного, будто давал время собраться с мыслями, и предложил: – Расскажите мне историю Джека Бенджамина? Вы только посмотрели фильм на Нетфликс и пересказываете его мне. Как он называется, кстати?

– Идиотские поступки и решения? – Джек улыбнулся той улыбкой из прошлой жизни, которая кружила голову девушкам, да и некоторым парням тоже. Снова закровила губа, и он стер каплю большим пальцем, понимая, что скорее размазывает кровь.

Сидящий напротив него Эндрю достал свой телефон и покрутил его в руках: 

– Вот это название мне совершенно не нравится, кто захочет смотреть такое кино? 

– Я смотрел… – Джек перевел взгляд на свои сплетенные пальцы, привычно начав разминать их по одному. – Черт, это такое дерьмовое кино. Средней паршивости мелодрама с плохим сценарием и никуда не годными актерами. – Он потянул большой палец, пока не услышал щелчок сустава и продолжил: – Главный герой по малолетству узнал, что ему не нравятся девочки. Когда в кадетском корпусе пацаны дрочили на фотки девчонок с большими сиськами, он никому не признавался, что дрочил на этих пацанов. Долго не признавался даже самому себе. Знаете, взаимопомощь в душе после сборов, когда адреналин сшибает остатки мозгов? Тогда он понял и ужаснулся. У героя был… есть, очень набожный отец, который никогда не признал бы такого сына. И он скрывал как мог. – Джек прервался, закусил губу, откусил сухую кожицу и замотал головой: – Получалось из рук вон плохо, да и актер его играл никудышный. Все было шито настолько белыми нитками… но ему нравилось. Знаете, Эндрю, ему нравилось ходить по краю, надеяться, что никто не узнает. Только он был идиотом, все всё знали. Считали, видели, вели записи. А потом герой решил доказать отцу, что он чего-то стоит. И не смог. – Он снова замолчал, смотря на свои руки. Говорить так оказалось чуть легче. – У меня… у него появился постоянный партнер. Который любил его. И которого любил, да, наверное, любил главный герой. Но он был молод и хотел признания и любви не только человека, который был рядом… но и отца.

Джек замолчал, продолжая выкручивать пальцы. Сейчас отчаянно не хватало колец, которые так и остались в Шайло, как атрибут прошлой жизни. Задумавшись, он не сразу понял, что Эндрю протянул ему несколько бумажных салфеток, которые лежали позади него на столике: 

– Он добился чего хотел?

– Нет, конечно. – Джек надорвал одну из салфеток. – Он пытался. Отец сказал ему: «Если ты хочешь быть королем, ты не можешь быть таким, каким тебя создал Бог» – и герой начал стараться еще больше, пытаясь занять свое место. Он бросил человека, мужчину, ради короны, но поставил не на ту лошадь. – Джек рвал салфетку, сжимая обрывки в ладони, но все равно продолжал говорить. – Он пытался стать нормальным, таким, каким его хотели видеть, но не смог. Отец начал сходить с ума, и он решил занять его место. Создать тот мир, где он сможет любить того, кого выбрал сам, и дать возможность стране жить в мире. Бог же есть любовь, какая разница, какого пола тот, кого ты любишь? Но он облажался. Снова. – Джек продолжал крутить салфетку в руках, чувствовал, как улыбается, вспоминая: – Джо тоже облажался и поплатился за это жизнью. Все облажались. Кроме короля Сайласа. – Он сжал салфетки в кулаках: – Тот решил вырастить себе нового наследника, учтя все допущенные ошибки, а для этого нужен был старый, который хоть в этот раз не должен облажаться. Но герой все равно облажался…

Джек с силой растер лицо ладонями, но не сразу понял, что вокруг него разлетаются белые обрывки салфеток. Он резко попытался встать, чтобы убрать бардак, но ему на колено легла теплая ладонь.

– Джек, не надо. Оставьте. – И когда Эндрю успел сесть на журнальный столик перед ним?

* * *

Под пальцами Энди колено Джека ходило ходуном, а сам он в буквальном смысле был готов вывернуться из кожи и сбежать с дивана, на котором сидел.

– С тем, что вы мне рассказали, можно работать. И после собеседования получить убежище. Вы меня слышите?

Он дождался кивка Джека и глубоко вздохнул. Им предстоял долгий путь, прежде чем этот рассказ можно будет использовать для иммиграционной службы, но все козыри были у них в руках.

– Вы голодны? Пока нет информации по вашему заявлению, предлагаю пообедать и сделать рентгеновский снимок. Джек? – Если бы Энди не так внимательно смотрел на Джека, то вряд ли заметил бы его кивок. 

Будет сложно, он это понимал, но парень – везунчик и у него все получится, если соберется и перестанет психовать. Ужасно хотелось спать, и Энди уже не раз пытался подавить зевок, зная, что подобное поведение – это неуважение к Джеку. Только от этого понимания спать меньше не хотелось. «Когда ты спал нормально?» – ответа на этот вопрос у Энди давно уже не было. В его жизни было столько снотворного и разнообразных методик борьбы с бессонницей, что пора было смириться с тем, что со сном огромные проблемы, которые за последние года три разрослись до вселенских масштабов. Он чуть сжал колено Джека:

– Джек, дать вам пару минут?

– Я в порядке. – Видно было, насколько тот на самом деле не в порядке, но Энди кивнул и отпустил колено Джека.

– Тогда пойдемте.

– Эндрю. – Джек явно на что-то решился. – Можно сначала в больницу? И как я хочу, чтобы сейчас вы были правы.

– В чем прав? 

– Вы уверены, что я сошел с ума. Попытка переворота в своей стране, где теории заговора на каждом шагу, и чип – это такая же теория. 

Энди лишь глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем сказать: 

– Вам сделают рентген, после этого можно будет говорить о чем-то более предметном. Возможно, после получения убежища вам понадобится психологическая помощь, но также существует вероятность, что благодаря этому чипу у нас появится дополнительный аргумент для иммиграционного суда. Я понимаю, что вы хотите определиться как можно быстрее, но я бы сначала перекусил. 

– Вы мне не верите. – Джек взглянул Энди в глаза и широко улыбнулся, только веселья в этой улыбке не было ни капли. – Я понимаю.

– Расслабьтесь. Компромисс. Бургеры по пути. Идет? – Энди запоздало подумал, что он давно не работал с совершеннолетними, которым стоило, как минимум, объяснять порядок действий. – Это Вашингтон, а значит, в приемном покое вы проведете не меньше четырех часов, так что успеете проголодаться, да и я с утра только кофе выпил. 

– Эндрю, вы не пьете кофе, вы его едите. – Смех Джека прозвучал более искренне, чем улыбка несколько минут назад.

Энди поднялся, расправил брюки и глянул на часы: 

– Мы явно в разных лагерях любителей кофе, но в одной команде.

Он оказался неправ относительно времени, проведенного в приемном покое «Сибли Мемориал»: в ожидании своей очереди они с Джеком просидели на неудобных стульях всего-то минут сорок. Джек разбирался с новым гаджетом, а сам Энди вытянул ноги и слушал очередной подкаст, изо всех сил борясь со сном. Сначала он планировал оставить Джека одного на пару часов, но не стал – побоялся, что за это время тот успеет известись до такой степени, что, не справившись с нагрузкой, сделает что-нибудь, что не привнесет в их дело ничего хорошего. Энди наблюдал за движением медицинского персонала и пациентов, слившихся в одну пеструю толпу, периодически закрывая глаза «на минуту». Он настолько задумался, что не заметил, как к ним подошла пожилая медсестра: 

– Д. Бенджамин? – Джек, видимо, тоже уставший ждать, буквально подскочил, становясь по стойке смирно. – Доктор Алистер ждет с результатами рентгенограммы в пятой смотровой. Пройдите, пожалуйста!

За перегородкой их ждал тот самый знакомый уже Энди врач, который смотрел на рентгеновский снимок, висящий на световой стене, и хмурился: 

– Позвольте спросить… мистер Бенджамин, вы знаете, как заполучили это интересное инородное тело в свое предплечье?

Энди перевел взгляд на Джека и увидел, как буквально за несколько мгновений напряженные черты лица расслабились. Тот потер лицо ладонями, взъерошил и без того растрепанные волосы и буквально выдохнул: 

– Я сам думал, что схожу с ума. Но значит, нет.

– Джек, это может быть все, что угодно. – Энди кашлянул. – Мальчишки в этом возрасте… – он не успел озвучить свою мысль, как доктор постучал по светлому пятну на снимке.

– Не уверен, но в любом случае вы сможете произвести исследования. После удаления. – Врач обратился непосредственно к Джеку: – Мистер Бенджамин, я бы рекомендовал подумать над посещением группы поддержки и легкое седативное для нормализации сна. 

– Джек, вы согласны на удаление? – Энди громко вздохнул. – Мы сделаем запрос на исследование материала. – Он услышал нервный смешок и перевел взгляд на Джека. Тот смотрел на рентгеновский снимок и ухмылялся. Что было у него на уме, Энди не мог даже представить.

– Сейчас? – Джек сел на больничную койку и, дождавшись ответного кивка от доктора, прикрыл глаза. – Покончим с этим!

– Мне выйти? 

Джек улыбался, но глаза были настороженные. Он кивнул, и Энди вышел из смотровой. Хотелось кофе и спать, только в голове все крутилась мысль про чип. В теории он мог понять желание семьи, тем более высокопоставленной, следить за своим ребенком, но на практике это казалось дикостью. Энди все еще не был уверен в том, что чип существует, но уже не отметал эту возможность, как несколько часов назад. Непростая была жизнь у наследного принца, далеко не простая. И насколько все новые и новые подробности могут оказаться удачными для службы иммиграции. 

Энди подошел к кофейному автомату и достал монетку, внезапно заметив свое отражение в полированной стенке машины: стоило сходить в парикмахерскую, подстричь волосы покороче, так меньше в глаза будет бросаться седина. Стареешь ты, Барбер. 

Громко тренькнул автомат, выдав стакан типичного больничного кофе с четырьмя порциями сахара, и Энди в очередной раз вздохнул после первого глотка. Интересно, владельцы кофейных автоматов действительно думают, что кто-то в судах и больницах любит этот кофе? 

– Эндрю? – Он обернулся на голос и увидел Джека, чуть более бледного, чем когда оставил его в смотровой. Тот разворачивал подвернутый рукав и улыбался. – Дел на десять минут. Я понимаю, что входит, а что не входит в ваши обязанности, но можно попросить о еще одном одолжении?

– Попробуйте. 

Джек прислонился к стене у автомата и скрестил на груди руки.

– Вы все равно на машине, сможете подбросить меня в одно место?

– Теоретически. Скажите адрес.

Джек на секунду задумался. 

– Мне нужно в «Национальный центр высшего образования», знаете, где он находится?

– Знаю. – Энди глянул на часы. – Но придется поторопиться, график работы там точно не до полуночи.

Джек засмеялся, и его смех больше не звучал, как приближающаяся истерика: 

– Спасибо. В качестве благодарности хочется предупредить. Вы знаете, кофе в автомате здесь почти не отличается от кофе в Гильбоа, я попробовал. Попытка сделать посещение больницы максимально неприятным делом.

Энди мотнул головой и посмотрел на стаканчик в руках: 

– На кофе вы не претендуете? 

– На этот? Конечно, нет. И вам не советую. 

Он понял, что улыбается, только когда заметил удивленное выражение лица Джека. Смутился и отвернулся, чтобы пристроить стакан на крышу кофейного автомата: 

– Завтра сделаю запрос на исследование. Да, я планирую поужинать, там есть неплохой ресторан. Присоединитесь?

– Эндрю, вы пьете больничный кофе, а потом приглашаете составить компанию за ужином? – Джек откровенно посмеивался, но это удивительным образом не вызывало привычного глухого раздражения. – Не могу понять, то ли вы хотите меня отравить, то ли провести еще один вечер в компании принца?

– Не люблю готовить. – Энди не смог удержаться от смешка.

* * *

– Значит, придется спасти вас от голода. За это принцу будет положена награда? – Это был и максимально идиотский вопрос, и самый безумный поступок из всех возможных, но Джека несло, как на теплой морской волне, и он ничего не хотел с этим делать.

Он внимательно смотрел на Эндрю Барбера и видел, как у того начали появляться лучики морщинок в уголках глаз, как он улыбнулся, сначала скованно, а потом заразительно, и фыркнул, засмеявшись. Джек не ожидал такого от неулыбчивого, серьезного до зубовного скрежета Эндрю, возможно, поэтому захотелось остаться в этом мгновении подольше.

– Время. – Эндрю глянул на часы и мотнул головой, будто опомнился, и, засунув руки в карманы, пошел к выходу, по пути едва не задев Джека плечом. Удивительно, что намек на улыбку на лице серьезного адвоката так и не пропал до самого Национального центра высшего образования. 

В старой ауди Джек по привычке задремал, открывая глаза только для того, чтобы удостовериться в том, что за окном уже ставшая привычной золотая осень. Возможно, поэтому он дернулся от внезапно разорванной тишины их поездки: 

– Сколько времени вам потребуется? – Эндрю побарабанил пальцами по рулю и прикрыл глаза, видимо, просчитывая варианты. 

– Полчаса? Час? 

– Хорошо. Жду вас в ресторане. – Он показал на вывеску по левую сторону от себя. – Присоединитесь, как закончите.

Джек кивнул, мысленно удивляясь тому, что Эндрю дал сейчас ему эту свободу. В той, другой жизни его сопровождающие обязательно прошли бы с ним, подсматривая из-за плеча, чтобы написать достойный отчет Томасине в попытках выслужиться перед ней, но вызывая привычное глухое раздражение самого Джека. Был ли это профессионализм, или ряд личных качеств Эндрю Барбера, но сейчас Джек испытывал только благодарность. 

– Спасибо. – Он сглотнул внезапный ком в горле. Кажется, дышать стало легче только в прохладном здании Национального центра.

Несколько минут потребовалось, чтобы найти отделение банка и узнать, что его ключ подходит к одной из ячеек в хранилище. Еще через пятнадцать минут Джек остался наедине с большим, тяжелым ящиком под номером девятьсот двадцать пять, извлеченным на смотровой стол в бронированной комнате.

Он ухмыльнулся, провел рукой по прохладному металлу и вставил ключ в замочную скважину. Щелкнул замок, открывая то, за чем он сюда пришел. Он не ждал ничего и сейчас смотрел на содержимое ящика неверящим взглядом, и вдруг начал смеяться, громко, заливисто, до слез. Вытирал их пальцами, больше размазывая по щекам, и продолжал смеяться, запрокинув голову. Чертова судьба, чертовы бабочки: на бархатной подложке лежали двадцать килограммовых слитков золота с изображением камельской розы на каждом.

Джек неверяще смотрел на это богатство, поглаживая выдавленные линии на металле, и никак не мог перестать смеяться. Старый Веспер Абадон все же перехитрил Сайласа Бенджамина, обойдя с разгромным счетом. Сколько еще таких схронов раскидано по всему миру? Сколько ключей хранятся у доверенных лиц? Как попал ключ от этого хранилища к Стью, а главное, как почти беспрепятственно сам Джек смог пересечь границу Гильбоа и вылететь из Гефа по собственному гелвуйскому паспорту? До этого момента Джек не задумывался, кто стоит за этими событиями, просто благодарил судьбу за сложившиеся обстоятельства. Но таких совпадений быть не могло. 

Сейчас он отчетливо понимал, что это была плата за то, что он никогда не вернется. Его билет в один конец.

Накатило осознание, что сейчас, положив первый слиток в карман куртки, он обрубит все нити, связывающие его с домом. Примет условия неозвученной сделки, в которой его окончательно уберут с политической доски. Было одновременно страшно и весело, но Джек понимал – это выгодная сделка.

Он перестал смеяться, провел пальцами по лицу, одновременно стирая слезы и остатки истерики, распихал три слитка по карманам и опустил крышку ящика. Приложил ключ к губам, прошептав тихое: 

– Спасибо, кто бы ты ни был. 

Из отделения банка он вышел почти через час. Покачался на каблуках, переводя взгляд с земли, по которой рассыпались яркие желтые листья, на до боли голубое небо. По нему плыли белые воздушные облака. Первый раз после того, как он сошел с трапа самолета, Джек почувствовал уверенность. Карман куртки грели ключ и пластиковая карта к только что открытому счету на имя Джонатана Бенджамина с суммой, на которую в США можно спокойно жить достаточно долго. 

Сидевшего за столиком у окна Эндрю Барбера Джек заметил еще с улицы. Тот читал что-то с телефона и хмурился, забыв про стоявшую перед ним почти пустую кофейную кружку. Внезапно захотелось убрать с лица Барбера эту пугающую серьезность, тогда Джек побарабанил по стеклу, привлекая внимание. На него уставились прищуренные серые глаза, в которых так и не появилась та давешняя улыбка. Эндрю кивнул и жестом подозвал официанта, отвлекаясь от Джека за стеклом.

– Эндрю! – Джек сел на стул напротив Барбера и улыбнулся. – Извините, что заставил ждать. Все очень успешно, я не ожидал. 

Тот кивнул, прежде чем что-то сказать, и отложил телефон экраном вниз.

– Ваше заявление принято. Обычно с кандидатом проводят собеседование не позднее, чем через полтора месяца, возможно, позже, но по датам пока точно ничего неизвестно. Во избежание вопросов, да, это не быстрый процесс. Вынесение решения будет произведено не позднее, чем через сто пятьдесят дней после подачи заявления. Мы успеем подготовиться.

Джек с шумом выдохнул и улыбнулся: 

– Вы уже ели?

– Нет. Только что сделал заказ.

В голову пришла очередная дурацкая идея.

– Сегодня за ужин плачу я. Вы слишком много делаете, Эндрю.

Тот нахмурился, складка между бровей стала глубже: 

– Не более своих обязанностей, Джек. 

Джек мотнул головой, как будто не знал, что значит «не более своих обязанностей», и наклонился вперед, опираясь локтями о стол.

– Но сегодня угощаю я. Первая, но не последняя победа.

Эндрю кивнул и снова взял в руки телефон. Пару раз смахнул экран и нахмурился еще сильнее.

– Черт! – Он прикусил губу и перевел взгляд на Джека. – Не гуглите себя. Информация уже просочилась в прессу. Помните, о чем я говорил?

– Помню и буду паинькой, я обещал. 

Эндрю кивнул и замолчал, снова уткнувшись в телефон, что-то смахивая большим пальцем.

– Эндрю, а вы местный? 

– Нет. Переехал из Ньютона, округ Мидлсекс, Массачусетс. Это имеет значение? – По видимому, он хотел добавить что-то еще, но их прервал официант. 

Джек втянул носом аромат домашней еды, краем сознания отметив, что Эндрю снова выбрал место с простой американской кухней. Никаких экспериментов, вроде азиатской или европейской кухни, даже фастфуд тот выбирал максимально простой, старательно избегая совсем бросовой еды. Сам Джек в прошлой жизни никогда не обращал внимания на то, что подают там, где он проводил вечера. Главным были выпивка и компания. 

Его адвокат казался довольно странным: необщительный, но к делу подходил серьезно, был внимателен и не упускал мелочей, и в целом производил впечатление человека надежного. Чего только стоило то, что он провел все выходные за работой, отдал Джеку свои вещи и ничего не попросил взамен. Это было непривычно и, сказать по правде, напрягало. Джек все время ждал, когда тот потребует своей платы. Только вот теперь стало легче – он сможет заплатить.

Джек улыбнулся этой мысли и посмотрел на Эндрю. Тот ел, продолжая изучать какую-то статью на телефоне.

– Вы постоянно работаете?

– Простите, что? – Эндрю все еще хмурился, по видимому, пытаясь сообразить, что от него хочет Джек. – Работаю?

Он показал на включенный экран телефона: 

– Читаете.

– Читаю, – Эндрю пожал плечами, – ищу дела, аналогичные вашему. К сожалению, ваш титул очень сужает поиск.

В копилку сведений добавилось еще одно: Эндрю Барбер легко говорил о работе, но замолкал, как только дело касалось его самого. 

– Я лишен права на престол, вы же понимаете?

– Право это одно, но родились вы принцем. Насколько я помню из уроков истории, это наследственное или пожизненное звание. 

– США не монархия, Эндрю, тут это не имеет никакого значения.

– Вы неправы. Привлечение внимания. Каждая девочка мечтает встретить на своем пути принца.

Джек захохотал: 

– Да пресвятые бабочки, кто придумал эту сказку? Почему принц это обязательно рыцарь печального образа, который должен сражаться с драконами, спасая дев, попавших в беду? Иногда принц – это самый страшный дракон, пусть никто этого не видит!

Эндрю посмотрел на Джека и кивнул.

– Вы знаете это по себе, верно? Вечная борьба с драконом внутри?

Джек мотнул головой и опустил взгляд на тарелку, будто жареный картофель мог дать ответ на вопрос. Этот человек, казалось, видел его насквозь.

– Чертовы бабочки!

– Вы часто говорите о бабочках. Религия? В подкасте, что я слушал, слишком мало данных. Помню, что бабочка-монарх – символ государства, не более.

Он что, сказал это вслух? 

– Скорее, сумасшествия. – Джек усмехнулся, вспоминая проповеди отца и то, как бабочки кружили вокруг их семьи все его детство. Вдруг захотелось рассказать о том доме, что он помнил, когда еще не успел разочаровать отца, когда они с Мишель были счастливы. – Знаете, бабочек в Гильбоа действительно много, но кто знает, дело в божественных знаках или в чем другом.

Эндрю хмыкнул: 

– Или в сахарном сиропе, нанесенном туда, куда они должны садиться.

Джек вдруг захохотал. Открыто, почти искренне: 

– Вы понимаете, что сейчас развенчиваете культ целого государства? Сахарный сироп, серьезно?

– Я слишком давно работаю в системе. – В глазах Эндрю появилась искра веселья. – Тут и не такое бывает. – Искра вдруг погасла, оставляя после себя уже знакомую Джеку усталость. 

– Расскажете? – Джеку отчаянно захотелось вернуть искреннее веселье в эти глаза, и для этого он был согласен слушать любые байки. 

Эндрю мотнул головой и отвел взгляд: 

– Нечего рассказывать, Джек. Все случаи разные, впрочем, как и люди. 

Джек так и не понял, что заставило Эндрю вдруг замолчать, будто выключатель повернули. Удивительно, что самую малость царапнуло где-то за ребрами. Захотелось, будто в прошлой жизни, говорить о ерунде и не помнить, не знать, что впереди все еще пропасть неизвестности. Оставить только здесь и сейчас.

Раньше, еще до того дня, как Джек оказался запертым в комнате с Лу, он умел играючи показать едва заметный намек на интерес понравившемуся мужчине, но сейчас любое подобное действие могло стать слишком дорогим удовольствием. Джек понимал, что он, как канатоходец, идет по стальному тросу, натянутому между двух высоток. Даже если бы он мог сейчас просчитать последствия каждого своего следующего шага, то что это решило бы? Он по-прежнему зависел от других людей и если те сочтут, что он недостаточно хорош, чтобы остаться в США, ему не поможет никакой адвокат.

* * *

Энди глянул на сидящего напротив него Джека и прикрыл глаза, не желая смотреть, как тот заразительно смеется. Еще недавно он сам мог так же травить байки и улыбаться, но сейчас Энди Барбер как никогда чувствовал себя древним стариком, едва способным поддержать беседу, не касающуюся его работы. Все остальное казалось настолько неважным, что не стоило тех усилий, которые он мог потратить на работу со своими подзащитными.

А Джек, несмотря на то, что произошло с его жизнью совсем недавно, улыбался, шутил, явно понимая, что впереди долгий путь, который можно пройти, дыша полной грудью, в отличие от самого Энди.

– Я довезу вас обратно в Центр, но тогда следует поторопиться.

Конечно, у него не было никаких планов на сегодняшний вечер, но сейчас до безумия захотелось оказаться в своей квартире, запереть дверь и не видеть счастливых, улыбающихся лиц. Энди знал, это желание пройдет, как проходит и все остальное, но противиться ему не хватало сил.

– Эндрю, спасибо вам огромное, но если вы опаздываете, я разберусь сам. 

– Я довезу. Еще успеете оценить вашингтонский общественный транспорт.

Джек усмехнулся: 

– Местные таксисты настолько ужасны?

Энди мотнул головой: 

– Я довезу. Заберу бумаги… 

Если быть откровенным, оригиналы бумаг из кабинета Мозера в Центре Энди мог забрать в любой день, но накатил стыд за внезапную зависть, и пусть Джек никогда об этом не узнает, захотелось загладить свою вину. Пусть даже мнимую.

– Я пришлю результаты экспертизы и уточню, когда мы встретимся с вами в следующий раз. Первая часть собеседования довольно проста, но вот ко второй нужно будет подготовиться… – Энди осекся в тот момент, когда поймал себя на мысли, что снова говорит о деле. – Помните, звоните в любое время. И никаких неприятностей.

В ответ Энди получил лучезарную улыбку: 

– Думаете, я заинтересован в том, чтобы подставить себя, особенно сейчас?

Он ответил честно, насколько мог, попытавшись остановить поднимающуюся изнутри волну воспоминаний: 

– Любой человек может ошибиться, по глупости или горячности. – Энди глубоко вздохнул. – Только вы знаете, чего вы хотите, Джек.

Тот кивнул: 

– Это будет далеко не первый мой допрос. А вы, как я понял, работаете в основном с подростками? Замечу, я несколько старше. И надеюсь, больше заинтересован в результате.

Энди кивнул, соглашаясь. Он действительно на долю секунды забыл, что перед ним взрослый человек, офицер, участвовавший в боевых действиях, а не подросток, оказавшийся в стрессовой ситуации. Это было непозволительной ошибкой, за которую стоило извиниться, но он не успел. Подошла официантка, привлекая внимание Джека, а после извинение стало неуместным.

Уже вечером, перебирая записи в тишине своей квартиры, Энди задумался о Джеке Бенджамине. Снова. 

Постукивал ручкой по кухонной столешнице, выбивая навязчивый ритм, и заново просматривал записи по его делу: Сайлас Бенджамин, Джозеф Лейсил, Люсинда Вульфсон, тот человек, чье имя Джек запретил использовать. Для него это были просто имена и замершие на фотографиях лица, а для Джека Бенджамина эти люди были частью его жизни, хорошей ли, плохой – кому судить? Точно не ему.

Как никогда за последний год вдруг захотелось достать бутылку виски и на вечер забыть обо всем, что происходит вокруг. Было ли дело в молодом парне, который карабкался из своего колодца, или в том, что он сам из своего карабкаться не хотел, давно перестав смотреть на небо над головой, живя так, как мог.

Энди снова громко вздохнул и вздрогнул от резкого звука, раздавшегося в тишине квартиры. Стоит если не идти за выпивкой, так просто включить телевизор, разгоняя одиночество громкими звуками, имитирующими жизнь. Он перевернул страницу записей, вгляделся в фотографию на распечатке из газеты. Светская хроника Гильбоа: принц Бенджамин обнимает свою невесту Люсинду Вульфсон. Девушка улыбается, смотря на принца влюбленными глазами. Он тоже улыбается, но если присмотреться, видно, что улыбка не касается его глаз. Судя по дате под заголовком, еще жив тот самый Джозеф Лейсил, и мир принца не полетел в глубокий колодец, таща его за собой. 

Повинуясь минутному порыву, Энди прикрыл рукой часть фотографии с девушкой, продолжая смотреть на изображение Джека. Тот по-прежнему улыбался. Резко захлопнув блокнот с записями, Энди посмотрел на часы: половина первого ночи. Следовало попытаться лечь, понадеявшись на то, что за сегодняшнюю ночь он сможет проспать больше обычных пары часов. Он слишком вымотался за последние дни. Возможно, стоило сходить к врачу и попросить очередной рецепт на снотворное, но кого он обманывает, лекарства, которые он получал, не помогали еще тогда, когда был жив Джейкоб, какой прок от них сейчас?

Энди поднялся, мельком посмотрел на фотографию, стоящую на столе рядом с ноутбуком. Он с закрытыми глазами знал каждую деталь изображения. Он сам обнимал десятилетнего Джейкоба и улыбался, а тот усиленно делал вид, что здесь не при чем. Обычный, счастливый ребенок… Энди остановился, снова привычно шумно вдохнул, и, не оборачиваясь, вышел из гостиной, понимая, что его ждет очередная бессонная ночь. Такая же, как и многие другие. 

Оказалось, что он как в воду глядел: в час ночи из зыбкого сна его выдернул звонок дежурного офицера полиции, сообщившего, что его номер он получил от бывшей подопечной Эндрю Барбера и хотел уточнить, как возможно связаться с родителями девушки. Энди растер лицо в попытке немного проснуться и подумал, что в этих звонках и кроется смысл его работы: помогать детям, попавшим в беду. О Джеке Бенджамине он больше не думал.

В Вашингтоне затянулись осенние дожди, промелькнул День благодарения, город начали украшать к Рождеству. Энди встречался с Джеком почти каждую неделю, проговаривая снова и снова то, что Джек должен будет говорить на собеседовании. Энди задавал вопросы, гонял Джека по тем или иным событиям, заставляя повторять его историю снова и снова. С каждым разом речь Джека становилась ровнее, сглаживались неточности в рассказе, но самым главным Энди считал, что его подзащитный постепенно переставал паниковать. 

С удивлением Энди замечал, как меняется Джек. Сначала мешковатые спортивные шмотки с чужого плеча сменили модные, немного небрежные джинсы и пуловеры, затем изменилась стрижка, распрямилась спина и на лице все чаще начала появляться спокойная улыбка. 

Сам Энди к Рождеству вымотался окончательно: в производстве у него находилось девять дел одновременно, к тому же рождественская бессонница подкралась незаметно. И если со своими несовершеннолетними подзащитными ему было некогда обращать внимание на что-либо, кроме них, то на контрасте с Джеком Энди с каждой встречей все больше чувствовал себя старой развалиной. Тело просило отдыха, но взять отпуск и остаться наедине со своими мыслями было почти страшно.

Утром накануне Рождества Энди проснулся поздно, почти в девять утра, чувствуя себя на удивление выспавшимся. Он долго лежал в кровати, закутавшись в одеяло, смотрел на бьющий в окно дождь, ни о чем не думал. Встал, лениво включил кофеварку, наконец решив, что пару дней он может не выходить из дома, тупо пялясь в сериалы заказывать еду навынос и отдыхать. Выход на работу после праздников он планировал двадцать седьмого декабря, и можно было позволить себе небольшую передышку. Собеседование Джека Бенджамина в Службе гражданства и иммиграции США. Энди поставил себе напоминалку – созвониться двадцать шестого и не вспоминать о делах до этого времени.

Весело тренькнула кофеварка, и Энди сел за стол, включив планшет со свежей лентой «Вашингтон пост». Он задумчиво скроллил текст, пролистывая заголовки новостей, пока вдруг большой палец не замер над стеклом, отматывая статью к началу. Энди перечитал ее дважды, прежде чем отложил планшет и с силой потер лицо. Шумно выдохнул и потянулся к телефону. 

С той стороны долго не брали трубку, пока сонный, ставший знакомым за последние два месяца голос не ответил:

– Да?

– Джек. Это Барбер. – Пришлось с силой надавить на внутренние уголки глаз, в попытке прогнать начинающуюся головную боль: – Вы читали газеты?

– Мистер Барбер? Счас… десять утра…

– Я повторяю. Вы читали утреннюю газету? – Сейчас, слушая сонное дыхание в трубке, Энди вдруг вспомнил Джейкоба. Тот также не придавал внимания тому, что говорил Энди. Только что тогда, что сейчас ситуация выходила из-под контроля.

– Не… не читал. Я спал, Эндрю. Вы меня разбудили.

– Ваша фотография красуется в «Вашингтон пост», Джек. Трактовать ее, как и статью, которая к ней прилагается, можно двояко. С одной стороны, поцелуй с представителем своего пола может сыграть нам на руку, добавив доказательств к вашим словам об ориентации, но с другой… – Энди глубоко вздохнул, – фотографии из ночных клубов могут быть расценены превратно, как порочащие вашу репутацию будущего гражданина США. О чем вы думали, Джек?

Было слышно, как Джек замолчал, чертыхнулся, явно в попытке выпутаться из одеял и уже не сонно произнес: 

– Вы думаете, что один из моих походов в клуб может повлиять на репутацию? Вы смеетесь?

– Один из? – Энди снова тяжело вздохнул. – Вы помните, что я говорил о желательной для вас линии поведения? Дать себя сфотографировать пару раз, сходить на выставку, вести максимально обыденный образ жизни. Я ничего не говорил о том, чтобы становиться звездой светских хроник Вашингтона.

Джек на том конце линии чертыхнулся, видимо, приготовившись к нагоняю.

– Вы взрослый человек, вы оценили риски своих поступков и поступили как сочли нужным. Сейчас я хотел бы знать все в подробностях, за пару дней я сумею вывернуть это событие в вашу пользу, но очень попрошу, – Энди снова вздохнул, – постарайтесь без самодеятельности.

* * *

Джек сидел на кровати, ежился от сквозняка, тянущего от приоткрытого окна, слушал, что говорит ему Эндрю Барбер и пытался вспомнить, выпроводил ли он вчерашнего парня, или нет. По всему выходило, что на это действие мозгов хватило.

Но сейчас адвокат требовал подробности его интимной жизни, и Джек едва сдерживался, чтобы не послать его далеко, хотя умом понимал, что Эндрю прав, но поделать с собой ничего не мог.

Первый раз Джек оказался в клубе как раз после одной из встреч с Эндрю Барбером. Он говорил несколько часов о Джо, будто лил на начавшую затягиваться рану кислоту, разъедающую тонкую корочку. Рассказывал о первой встрече, о том, как не хотел привязываться, но привязался, о том, как пытался вырваться из этого круга и бросить Джо, о блэкауте, когда в темноте он не выдержал и пошел к нему снова, о похоронах, где ему не было места. Старался не касаться того, как он до сих пор зол на Джо за попытку управлять его жизнью через диск, за глупую смерть и как он скучает. Говорил долго, и только когда адвокат ушел, заметил, как по лицу текут сдерживаемые во время рассказа слезы. 

Хотелось кричать, выплескивая свое горе, но Джек слабо представлял, что будет, если он сейчас откроет рот. Стены давили, и он поспешил покинуть комнату в Центре, собираясь бездумно гулять по Вашингтону. Тот клуб Джек приметил случайно… и остался на ночь. Первого парня он подцепил почти сразу. После следующей встречи был новый клуб и новый парень, затем еще и еще. А после секса так хорошо спалось. 

– Эндрю, я сомневаюсь, что вы хотите знать подробности того, чем я занимался сегодня ночью. – Если Джек и надеялся зацепить адвоката, то ему явно не удалось. Тот шумно втянул воздух: 

– Джек, я повторяю. Мне нужно знать, какие подробности могут просочиться в прессу и как эти данные подавать во время вашего собеседования в Службе гражданства и иммиграции США. Ваша личная жизнь – не мое дело. 

Джек поглубже закутался в одеяло и попытался поджать ноги, пригладив взъерошенные со сна волосы. Он вернулся пару часов назад, счастливый, пропахший сигаретным дымом и слегка навеселе. Сейчас меньше всего хотелось слушать эту отповедь.

– Случайный секс на один раз. С кем-то просто поцелуи, я не уверен. 

Эндрю в очередной раз тяжело вздохнул: 

– Я постараюсь исправить. Прошу, до вынесения решения о предоставлении вам убежища постарайтесь… – Джеку показалось, что невысказанная фраза «держать член в штанах» прозвучала совершенно отчетливо: – Сходите на каток. На елочный базар. Не знаю. В кино, наверняка там идут хорошие фильмы, в конце концов, купите подписку на порнхаб.

Джек поскреб свободной рукой затылок. Еще пара слов от адвоката и он скажет то, о чем пожалеет. Выдохнул пару раз: 

– Я понял. Постараюсь… не попадаться.

Эндрю тяжело вздохнул: 

– Я позвоню накануне собеседования. Всего доброго, Джек.

– И вас с Рождеством, Эндрю. 

Джек нажал отбой и посмотрел на телефон в руке. Спать больше не хотелось. Чертов Барбер. За последний месяц он наконец понял, что жизнь вошла в какую-то привычную для него колею. Теперь у него были деньги, на которые Джек купил небольшую квартиру, планируя въехать в нее сразу после Нового года, шкаф заполнили удобные модные вещи, появились новые знакомые, только он никак не мог определиться, что он будет делать после того, как получит убежище. По совету Барбера он записался вольным слушателем на семестр по гражданскому процессу и уголовному праву Закона GW [1] , но сделал это скорее для того, чтобы заполнить образовавшееся свободное время. После вынужденной восьмимесячной изоляции хотелось движения, свободы, людей вокруг. 

Он отложил телефон и встал, по-прежнему завернутый в одеяло, и подошел к приоткрытому окну, за которым хлестал дождь, капли громко стучали по кафельному полу балкона. Предложение Эндрю Барбера о катке явно было несколько несвоевременным. 

Снова зазвонил телефон, и Джек, чертыхаясь, смахнул вызов: 

– Да?

– Джек! – Он не помнил номер и этот голос, но кто бы это ни был, он еще не ложился после веселой ночи и пригласил Джека на очередную тусовку в Джорджтауне сегодня вечером. И не было повода не согласиться.

Как и не было повода не согласиться на вечеринку сразу после того, как он вышел из кабинета, где проходило собеседование с офицером Службы гражданства и иммиграции США. 

В тот день Джек увидел Эндрю Барбера уже в здании, подходившего к кабинету, где было назначено собеседование. На часах не было еще и девяти утра.

– Джек? – Барбер протянул руку.

– Эндрю, доброе утро. – Джек пожал его руку и виновато улыбнулся. – Не мог заснуть с вечера, кофейный фургон перед зданием еще не открыли?

– В девять, Джек. Или кофе из автомата. – Барбер резко вздохнул. – Я не должен этого говорить, но все пройдет успешно, у нас неоспоримая доказательная база. Расслабьтесь. Предоставим все документы, подождем некоторое время и выслушаем вердикт. 

Джек хмыкнул в ответ, но ничего не сказал. Он немного начал разбираться в способе коммуникации Эндрю Барбера, и этот вздох означал «Не паникуйте, от вас немногое зависит», поэтому он подошел к деревянной скамье в пустом, светлом холле и сел, вытянув ноги. 

Из задумчивого пролистывания картинок в инстаграм Джека вывело тихое чертыхание. Он перевел взгляд на Барбера, проявившего чудеса ловкости в попытке достать мерно гудящий телефон, не уронив пальто и папку с документами.

– Барбер? Да... да. Конечно. Двенадцать сорок. Я понял. Тот же кабинет. Да, спасибо, мисс Лоуз. – Он сбросил звонок и подошел к Джеку. – Заседание переносится чуть больше, чем на три часа. Теперь можно неспешно выпить кофе.

Джек порывался встать, но в последний момент одернул себя, остался на месте, сжимая и разжимая пальцы правой руки на колене: 

– Что-то случилось? 

– Техническая накладка, так бывает. Если хотите, можете подождать здесь. Я зайду в секретариат и принесу кофе. 

– Такое часто происходит?

– Случается. Не скажу, что часто, но я думаю, офицер Йиса проспал, ничего особенного. 

Джек засмеялся: 

– А что будет, если судья, который должен вынести приговор, вот так опаздывает?

Он ожидал такую же шутку в ответ, только вот Барбер нахмурился, явно вспомнив что-то неприятное: 

– Заседание переносится или откладывается, все участники процесса нервничают, судья приносит извинения за вынужденную накладку и старается, чтобы подобное не повторялось.

– Не повторялось? Судя по количеству признательных сделок за прошлый год, реальный процесс становится все большей редкостью и опаздывающий судья имеет все меньше шансов на уважительную причину для опоздания.

Барбер хмыкнул: 

– Да, отцы-основатели возлагали надежду на суды присяжных, а в современных реалиях все решается за закрытыми дверями, не доходя до суда. По статистике прошлых пяти лет… – Он посмотрел на Джека с едва заметной укоризной. – Вы же знаете об этом из вашего курса уголовного права.

– Конечно, знаю. Но мне нравится слушать, как это рассказываете вы.

– Бросьте. Черный без сахара?

– Да. 

Вместо слов или очередного вздоха Барбер кивнул и неожиданно протянул руку, чуть сжал плечо Джека и сразу отпустил: 

– Когда мы зайдем в зал, оставьте эмоции в холле. Это поможет. 

Будто Джек этого не знал. Он сидел в холле, на неудобной скамье, открывал и закрывал приложения в телефоне, потом резко вставал, разминая ноги. Время тянулось со скоростью сонной улитки. Барбер успел сходить за кофе, договориться по телефону о встрече в понедельник. Джек чувствовал себя, будто перед экзаменом, когда выучил все билеты, но каждый раз вызывают кого-то другого, как будто специально давая время забыть выученное.

Второй раз Барбер сходил за кофе в полдень и едва не опоздал. Джек увидел, как тот поднимается по лестнице, и окликнул его в тот момент, когда дверь кабинета наконец открылась и низкий плотный темнокожий мужчина назвал его фамилию. 

Барбер успел всучить Джеку его стакан и кивнул: 

– Помните, что я говорил? 

Джек кивнул, сделал глоток кофе и сморщился: 

– Признаю, что кофе из фургона лишь чуть лучше, чем из автомата. Они не слышали про хорошую обжарку?

– Вряд ли. Зато они знают все о съедобных хот-догах. Еще никто не отравился. Пойдемте.

Джек невесело хохотнул, выбросил полупустой стакан в урну и прошел в кабинет, выпрямившись и высоко подняв голову. По сравнению с холлом, кабинет был до смешного мал: два на два метра, куда едва помещался большой стол и кулер с водой. 

Рядом с Джеком сидел Эндрю Барбер, с которым они периодически соприкасались коленями. Удивительно, но именно это касание придало ему силы сохранять спокойную уверенность на лице. Рассмотрение прошения началось со слов иммиграционного офицера Йисы:

– Все, что вы скажете в этом кабинете, останется конфиденциальным. Цель нашей беседы – определить, можете ли вы рассчитывать на убежище в США на основании Международного билля о правах человека, запрещающий дискриминацию в отношении меньшинства и борьбу с ней. Поэтому мы просим вас отвечать на вопросы только правду...

Джек не задумывался, начав говорить все то, что они столько раз проговаривали с Барбером, будто рассказывал о просмотренном дурном фильме, не заслуживающем особых оваций. Прерывался, спокойно отвечая на вопросы иммиграционного офицера, прислушивался к репликам Барбера, касающихся документального подтверждения его слов. Через какое-то время офицер с Джека переключился на Барбера. Тот доставал из своей папки один документ за другим: результат экспертизы извлеченного инородного тела, оказавшегося портативным передатчиком, запись прямого эфира телевидения Гильбоа, запись признания Джозефа Лейсила и копию его некролога в «Шайло Гардиан», результаты медицинского освидетельствования Джонатана Бенджамина, фотографии светской хроники «Вашингтон пост» с однозначно трактуемым гомосексуальным поцелуем. 

В какой-то момент Джек отвлекся на разложенные на столе фотографии Джозефа и очнулся только от слов Барбера.

– …Джонатан Бенджамин проделал слишком большой путь для того, чтобы оказавшись в США, вернуться назад, туда, где его жизни и здоровью, как физическому, так и психическому, причинят непоправимый вред. Из представленных материалов дела очевидно, что на своей родине господин Бенджамин не может находиться в безопасности… – он говорил, изредка бросая взгляды на Джека. 

Собеседование длилось почти четыре часа, и когда иммиграционный офицер кивнул, удостоверившись, что все документы переданы ему под роспись, Джек поднялся на негнущихся ногах.

Силы кончились ровно в тот момент, когда он со стоном приземлился на ту скамейку в холле, на которой сидел в ожидании результатов собеседования, и достал телефон, открывая инстаграм. Эндрю сел справа, перекинув свое пальто через колено.

– Вы отлично справились, Джек.

– Да? – Он снова механически скроллил инстаграм, не фокусируясь ни на одном изображении, смотря на непрерывный поток ярких пятен, сливающихся перед глазами.

– Да. Решение вынесут примерно через три месяца, но у вас железные аргументы. Видео и чип сыграли не последнюю роль. Вам стоит поблагодарить того, кто передал вам эти записи.

– Стоит. – Джек никак не мог сосредоточиться на том, что на сегодня все закончилось. – Думаете, решение примут в минимальные сроки?

– Рассчитываю, – Эндрю достал телефон из кармана, – на начало марта. В вашем случае, думаю, положительную роль сыграет еще то, что вы записались на семестр повышения квалификации. Это было хорошее решение.

– Спасибо вам, Эндрю. Без вас…

Барбер привычно глубоко вздохнул: 

– Угостите меня кофе, когда получите документы. Этого достаточно.

– Не достаточно. Мне кажется, фотографии «Вашингтон пост» не произвели на офицера Йису никакого впечатления.

– В этот раз нет, но это не значит, что нам нужные новые фотографии с третьими лицами. Вы меня понимаете?

Джек хохотнул: 

– С третьими лицами? Эндрю, никто так не называет тех, с кем знакомятся, чтобы провести вместе одну ночь. 

– Ваша личная жизнь меня не касается.

Инстаграм оказался почти как четки преподобного Сэмюэльса: однообразное успокаивающее движение, расслабляющее настолько, что Джек сказал то, что крутилось у него на языке:

– Но лично вы не приемлете?

– Личную жизнь?

– Вы же как-то расслабляетесь? – Хотелось отвлечься разговором ни о чем, но ответа Джек так и не получил. Эндрю Барбер привычно закрылся, снова крутя кольцо на безымянном пальце. Джек скосил глаза, рассматривая своего адвоката. После Рождественских праздников тот выглядел получше, чем осенью, но казалось, пиджак сидел на нем чуть свободнее, чем раньше. Классический фасон, но куплен лет пять назад, может, немного раньше. Внимание привлекла родинка, чуть выше уровня роста бороды, но не успел Джек осмыслить, что думает по этому поводу, как Эндрю поднялся:

– Я принесу кофе. Вам черный, с сахаром? 

– Без! – Джек перевел глаза на адвоката и понял, что тот прекрасно помнит, какой кофе он предпочитает. Что это было, попытка пошутить? – Спасибо!

Глухие шаги Барбера по пустому холлу вызвали волну воспоминаний о том, сколько шагов он сам намотал по коридорам Юнити Холл за все годы. Джек мотнул головой и снова углубился в инстаграм. 

– Джек? Ваш кофе. – Он перевел взгляд на стоящего перед ним Энди Барбера. Тот протянул накрытый крышкой стаканчик и пожал плечами: – Я постарался не перепутать.

– Вы во все добавляете килограммы сахара?

– Не понял… – Эндрю явно собирался что-то добавить, но раздался громкий скрип тяжелой деревянной двери, и иммиграционный офицер кивком головы позвал Барбера в кабинет. Джек вскочил, едва не расплескав кофе, но не успел сделать и шага.

– Подождите здесь, – Эндрю сунул свой стакан Джеку и быстрым шагом двинулся в сторону кабинета.

Джек сделал глоток кофе и поморщился – опять перепутал стаканы.

* * *

Энди вышел из кабинета минут через двадцать. Он глубоко вздохнул и пошел в сторону снова вскочившего со скамьи Джека.

– Двадцать первого февраля. Это пятница. Час дня. Вам сообщат решение иммиграционного офицера и в случае положительного результата сразу выдадут документы. Судя по тому, как все прошло, шансы получить убежище без проволочек и полугодового ожидания очень большие.

Он не ожидал, что Джек сделает пару шагов на встречу и крепко обнимет Энди, едва слышно прошептав почти в самое ухо: 

– Эндрю, спасибо вам! – Вблизи он оказался почти одного роста с самим Энди, только очень худой. Сам Энди неловко вернул объятие, похлопал пару раз Джека по лопаткам и отстранился. Тот улыбался, открыто и искренне.

– Джек, все прошло очень удачно. Лучше, чем я ожидал. Мой кофе?

Почему-то Джек хохотнул и взял стакан с подоконника: 

– Я куплю вам другой. Из этого стакана отпил, сам не знаю, как так получилось… Стаканы без надписи. Задумался.

Глядя на Джека, Энди не выдержал и улыбнулся. Сейчас он действительно заметил изменения, происходящие с ним. Куда делся тот испуганный молодой человек с глазами старика, прижимающий руку к поврежденным ребрам. За какие-то два месяца Джек превратился в улыбчивого, уверенного в себе человека. Или, что было более вероятным, он всегда был таким. 

– Это входит в привычку, – Энди забрал стакан из пальцев Джека, снял крышку и сделал большой глоток.

В ответ на это Джек снова искренне улыбнулся: 

– Получается, что входит.

– Тогда увидимся двадцать первого? Я позвоню накануне. – Энди открыл раздел заметок в телефоне и начал набивать текст.

– Об этом я не забуду, Эндрю.

– Я попрошу характеристики посещений из Закона GW, на всякий случай, сделаете запрос? 

Джек кивнул и протянул руку для рукопожатия. Энди чертыхнулся, перехватил стакан кофе зубами, не откладывая телефон и протянул руку в ответ.

– Да дайте сюда ваш кофе! – Стакан у него забрали, а сам Джек засмеялся. – Третья рука не входит в базовую комплектацию, вам об этом говорили?

– Что-то слышал такое… да. Всего доброго Джек, удачного дня.

– Спасибо вам, Эндрю. 

– Это моя работа. – Энди вновь забрал стакан из рук Джека и пожал плечами. – Мне нужно будет дождаться протокола собеседования, так что…

– До встречи!

Энди долго смотрел, как Джек Бенджамин идет к выходу из здания суда, возвращаясь к привычным мыслям. Заседание двадцать первого февраля. Двадцать второго – годовщину аварии – он проведет один. Съездит на могилу Джейкоба. В этом году ему бы уже исполнилось восемнадцать. В сентябре он уехал бы в колледж, а они с Лори переживали бы и ждали сына домой к Рождеству. Вместо этого Энди проедет около восьми часов до Массачусетса, чтобы провести этот день с сыном. Лори. В этом году он был уверен, что она не приедет. 

– Мистер Барбер! – Из задумчивости его вывел голос иммиграционного офицера Йисы: – Описи готовы. 

– Спасибо, мистер Йиса, иду!

Он встал, выкинул пустой стаканчик кофе в мусорный контейнер, взял пальто, мельком глянув в окно. Над Вашингтоном ярко светило столь редкое зимой солнце.

Зима заканчивалась, но Энди этого не замечал. Каждый год время с Рождества по март давалось ему тяжело, но в этот раз он чувствовал себя измочаленным настолько, что утром едва хватало сил подняться с дивана, а вечером с трудом удавалось удержаться от того, чтобы не зависнуть на всю ночь перед телевизором, бездумно смотря очередной сериал. Из-за этого, назло самому себе, до лета Энди старался брать максимальную нагрузку на работе, не оставляя времени на посторонние мысли. 

Вот и сегодня, сидя за кухонным островом в своей квартире со стаканом кофе из ближайшей кофейни он в очередной раз просматривал данные по делу прошения убежища Джонатана – называйте меня Джек – Бенджамина, решение по которому должно было состояться завтра утром. За окном бушевала февральская метель, судя по прогнозам, последняя в этом сезоне.

Энди понял, что бездумно смотрит на наброски возможной завтрашней речи, только когда раздался звонок телефона. Он взглянул на экран, подумав, что звонить в это время может только Бенджамин, но номер был незнаком.

– Да? Барбер слушает. – Энди огладил бороду, думая, что обязательно надо перезвонить Бенджамину, напомнить о том, что завтра будет вынесено решение о предоставлении убежища в США.

– Вас беспокоят из окружной Северной тюрьмы в Сомерс, Коннектикут. Эндрю Стивен Барбер?

– Слушаю. – Энди потер лицо свободной рукой. Звонок из тюрьмы не обещал ничего хорошего.

– Вы внесены в список контактных лиц Уильяма Джеймса Барбера. Вчера вечером он был убит во время потасовки. Мы приносим свои соболезнования. Вы приедете забрать тело?

Дыхание перехватило, на секунду перед глазами помутнело, он постарался вдохнуть как можно больше воздуха, прежде чем ответить: 

– Сожалею. Нет. Я не… – И эта часть его жизни закончилась. – Я не приеду, но пришлю чек. Извините.

– Прошу прощения за звонок, я скину на этот номер реквизиты, по которым вы сможете произвести оплату.

– Да, я сожалею. Всего доброго.

Энди сбросил вызов и с силой растер лицо. Наверное, он должен был что-то чувствовать, но проблема была в том, что он не чувствовал ровным счетом ничего. Даже привычной злости. Когда-то у него были любимый сын и отец, которого он стыдился. Была любимая женщина, дом, семья. Сейчас у него не было никого. Род Барберов, с дефектными генами, прервался и скоро оборвется окончательно. Думать об этом было тяжело, поэтому Энди открыл записную книжку, набирая номер.

– Добрый вечер, Джек. Это Эндрю Барбер.

Удивительно, но именно этот звонок заставил Энди расслабиться. То ли возвращение к ставшей привычной рутине, то ли спокойный голос в трубке. Он слушал, что говорил Джек, делал пометки в документе и ему действительно хотелось завтра получить положительный ответ. Сообщение о смерти отца отошло на задний план.

Утром двадцать первого февраля Энди разбудил звонок будильника в пять сорок. Он долго не мог найти, откуда исходит истошный звук. Беззвучно работал не выключенный с ночи телевизор, доказывая, что Энди в очередной раз прикорнул на диване. Телефон нашелся между валиками, прямо под задницей Энди, и хоть вставать было еще рано, но сна не было ни в одном глазу. Сколько он проспал за сегодняшнюю ночь? Час или полтора, не больше. Нужно будет записаться на прием к новому терапевту и попросить рецепт снотворного. Если принимать по три таблетки, может, он сможет спать? 

По полу тянуло стылостью, и Энди поднялся, не включая свет, подошел к кофемашине и нажал на кнопку. Весело загудела вода в резервуаре, разбивая тишину. Занимался рассвет, обещая солнечный теплый день. 

Уже с кружкой, до краев наполненной горячим кофе, он встал у окна, прислонившись плечом к оконному проему, и посмотрел вниз. С третьего этажа открывалась картина вашингтонского утра. Такого, как и любое другое утро в любом месте. Сколько раз он стоял так у окна в ванной комнате их с Лори дома, поджидая ее с пробежки, чтобы спуститься вниз, чмокнуть в щеку, прижаться к разгоряченному телу и налить себе кофе в попытке окончательно проснуться. 

Сейчас, после трех лет одиночества, Энди начал ловить себя на мысли, что ему не хватает той суеты, что была раньше. Да, одиночество стало сознательным выбором, но сегодня как никогда хотелось ощутить рядом тепло другого человека. Он был уверен, что все дело в приближающейся годовщине, а может в сообщении из тюрьмы, но легче не становилось. Энди громко вздохнул и сделал глоток крепкого сладкого кофе. По не просохшей после ночного дождя улице пробежала бегунья в теплой шапочке, проехал мусоровоз, быстрым шагом прошел тучный мужчина, остановившись прямо под окнами Энди в попытке отдышаться. День начинался.

Энди резко мотнул головой и отошел от окна. Нужно было заехать в Апелляционный суд и успеть в Службу гражданства и иммиграции США к часу.

Конечно, к часу он опоздал, взлетев по лестнице в тринадцать пятнадцать и сразу наткнувшись на нервно ходящего по коридору Джека Бенджамина.

– Джек, прошу извинить за опоздание. 

В ответ тот протянул руку: 

– Пару минут назад зашла семья, назначенная на одиннадцать, видимо, это очень долгий процесс.

Энди кивнул: 

– Иммиграционный офицер Йиса никуда не торопится, хотите сказать?

Джек пятерней взъерошил уже растрепанные волосы и мотнул головой: 

– Что будет, если в прошении откажут?

– Подадим дело в суд, Джек. Рассмотрение в суде долгое, но за это время вы сможете получить разрешение на работу, оформить страховку и ждать. При самом неудачном развитии событий, если суд отклонит прошение, вам будет предоставлен список стран, куда вы можете снова обратиться за получением убежища. Но давайте не будем рассматривать этот вариант, он неперспективный. 

Джек кивнул вместо ответа, отошел к знакомым скамейкам и, достав телефон, постарался удобно устроиться, вытянув ноги.

Энди сел рядом, откинув голову назад, и закрыл глаза. В них будто песка насыпали. День с самого утра пошел вкривь и вкось: рассмотрение апелляции его клиента перенесли на месяц, и на выходе из Апелляционного суда его поймал кто-то из журналистской братии. Они все еще, как мухи на мед, слетались к нему ближе к годовщине трагедии. В ушах все еще звенели вопросы: «Вы рады, что ваш отец скончался?», «Вы планируете еще детей?», «По прошествии трех лет вы по-прежнему уверены в невиновности Джейкоба Барбера?», «Где ваша супруга? Вы общаетесь? Смерть Джейкоба расколола вашу семью?». Вопросы сыпались, пока он пробирался к машине, бросая редкое: «Без комментариев», и только отъехав на пару километров от здания суда, свернул на обочину, включил аварийку, прижался горячим лбом к рулю и выматерился. Сегодня ему казалось, что эта пытка никогда не кончится.

– Эндрю, – вырвал его из размышлений голос Джека, – нам пора. 

Энди вздрогнул, попытался проморгаться, мельком глянул на часы в телефоне: пятнадцать тридцать. Он поднялся чуть раньше того, когда иммиграционный офицер Йиса вышел из кабинета и назвал имя Бенджамина.

В том самом кабинете, где проходило прошлое собеседование, было настолько свежо, что Энди захотелось накинуть пальто. Офицер Йиса долго перебирал документы, видимо, ища нужные. Затем перевел взгляд на Джека:

– Решением Службы гражданства и иммиграции США мистеру Джонатану Бенджамину, тысяча девятьсот девяносто второго года рождения, присужден статус беженца. Этот статус дает вам право легально проживать и работать на территории США. – Офицер Йиса протянул Джеку запечатанный конверт. – С этим письмом вы должны обратиться в Службу иммиграции и натурализации США, чтобы получить постоянный вид на жительство на десять лет с возможностью продления. По истечении пяти лет вы можете подать заявление на получение гражданства США, но об этом вам расскажет ваш адвокат. Мистер Бенджамин. Мистер Барбер. Мои поздравления.

Джек обернулся к Энди, расплылся в улыбке, и внезапно дернувшись со стула, сжал его в крепких объятиях, шепча на ухо: 

– Спасибо, Эндрю! Спасибо! 

Сам Энди слегка приобнял Джека в ответ и отстранился: 

– Джек, не будем смущать офицера Йису. – Он поднялся с неудобного стула и протянул руку офицеру.

– Спасибо. Всего доброго, офицер.

Уже в холле Энди посмотрел на Джека, который все еще держал в руках конверт с вынесенным решением, огладил бороду и смахнул время в телефоне – пятнадцать сорок три: 

– Поздравляю, Джек. Первый рубеж вы взяли. Теперь нужно получить вид на жи… – он не успел закончить, как Джек снова сжал его в объятиях.

– Эндрю! – Джек отстранился. – Сегодня однозначно есть повод выпить. Пятница, это нужно отметить!

Энди не собирался соглашаться на празднование, максимум поужинать в ближайшем ресторане, но Джек так заразительно улыбался, он выиграл это дело, и действительно не было никакого весомого повода отказаться от приглашения.

– Хорошо. Только я за рулем.

– Эндрю, оставьте машину, завтра заберете, вечером я вызову вам такси. – Джек накинул на плечи светло-серое пальто, будто с обложки GQ, и сунул руки в карманы. – Вечер прекрасный, я даже знаю хороший бар неподалеку.

Было так легко поддаться чужой эйфории и на вечер забыть о том, что завтра предстоит восьмичасовая дорога в Коннектикут и обратно, нужно отправить чек в Северную тюрьму в Сомерс, в понедельник договориться о пересмотре дела шестнадцатилетнего Билли Фраймела. Энди усилием воли приказал себе не думать о том, что будет потом. Сейчас они пропустят по кружке пива и поедут каждый по своим делам, максимум, встретятся еще пару раз при получении Джеком постоянного вида на жительство, не более.

Бар, куда его привел Джек, был действительно хорош. Тихий, несмотря на вечер пятницы в Джорджтауне, только начинающий заполняться белыми воротничками из ближайших офисов, празднующих окончание рабочей недели. Единственным минусом оказалось отсутствие свободных столиков, о чем сообщила расстроенная официантка. Энди показалось, что она видит Джека Бенджамина далеко не в первый раз. 

– Криси, мы пока сядем к окну, – Джек показал на узкую стойку вдоль панорамного окна с видом на вечернюю улицу. – А если хоть одна бронь отменится, ты пересадишь нас за столик. Договорились? Мы будем… – Джек глянул на Энди. – Виски и ребрышки, я помню, в прошлый раз ваш фантастический шеф сделал такие ребрышки! Эндрю, вам понравится, я уверен.

Девушка кивнула, сразу повеселела и, прижав меню к груди, двинулась к барной стойке передать заказ. Джек улыбнулся: 

– Вы же едите мясо по пятницам, Эндрю. И это не вопрос. А к этому мясу нет ничего лучше, чем хороший виски.

Энди кивнул. Джек для него открывался совсем с другой стороны, показывая себя настоящего. Через стекло на деревянное покрытие столешницы попадали лучи закатного солнца, а стойка у окна будто отгородила их от гомонящего за спиной бара. В кои то веки ему просто было хорошо.

– Эндрю, если честно, я не знаю, как могу отблагодарить вас… – Джек начал говорить, но их прервала официантка, поставившая перед ними два стакана с виски.

– Спасибо. Джек, не стоит. Это моя работа. 

– За победу! – Джек поднял свой стакан и, сделав первый глоток, внезапно признался. – Знаете, я не верил, что все пройдет так гладко. 

– Почему? У нас был отличный кейс. – Виски обжег горло, растекаясь в груди приятным, почти забытым теплом. – Да, если дело передали бы в суд, было бы сложнее. В первую очередь вам. – Энди сделал второй глоток. – Одно дело рассказывать биографию мне и офицеру, но совсем другое выносить все на широкую публику. 

Джек кивнул: 

– Знаете, Эндрю, ваша подсказка с кино очень помогла. 

Энди снова пригубил виски и жестом попросил повторить. 

– С кино? И какая сейчас была бы рецензия на «Идиотские поступки и решения»?

– Вы помните? – Джек улыбнулся не отнимая стакан от губ. – Знаете, как по мне, этот фильм не достоин даже «Золотой малины». Неудивительно, что он провалился в прокате. Актеры то ли совсем никудышные, то ли не особо стараются, сценарист написал бред, а режиссер явно на чем-то сидел. И роли отца главного героя предали слишком большое значение. – Джек залпом выпил оставшийся виски.

– Вряд ли в этом вина актеров, Джек. Вы замечали, что даже у хороших актеров первые роли часто бывают провальными? – Энди допил виски и потянулся за вторым стаканом.

– Вы будете смеяться, но не замечал. – Джек хмыкнул. Кажется, я плохо знаком с современным кинематографом. 

– Это как раз то, что легко можно исправить. Все можно исправить, кроме смерти. – Второй стакан виски кончился как-то подозрительно быстро, и Энди вновь поднял руку, повторяя заказ. 

– Только не всегда можно начать новую жизнь с чистого листа, как хотелось бы. – Джек поблагодарил официантку, поставившую перед ним тарелку с ароматными ребрышками, и продолжил: – Зачастую для этого нужно что-то помимо желания, вы так не считаете?

Энди вдохнул аромат, исходящий от тарелки перед ним, и понял, что не голоден. Снова сделал глоток виски. 

– Люди слишком зависят от других людей. В этом причина. – Он не смог сдержать тяжелый, усталый вздох. – Да, я все забываю спросить, как вы устроились в Вашингтоне. Уже въехали в новую квартиру?

– Да, только я не привык обставлять жилье сам, раньше мама приглашала дизайнера. – Джек улыбнулся, чуть приподняв верхнюю губу. Почему-то эта кривоватая улыбка привлекла его внимание больше, чем слова Джека.

– Да. Дизайнер... – Энди сделал очередной глоток виски, подумал, что, пожалуй, ему хватит на сегодня. – Наверное, нам пора расходиться, Джек. Уже поздно.

– Доешьте, Эндрю. Или вы правда не любите ребрышки? – Джек смотрел на Энди и улыбался. Почему у него такие четко очерченные губы? Или Энди этого просто раньше не замечал. Он многого не замечал.

Ребрышки действительно оказались вкусными, а виски согревал изнутри, Джек что-то говорил, но Энди почти не слышал его голоса в шумном баре. Приходилось внимательно смотреть на его губы. Над верхней уже начинала пробиваться вечерняя щетина, Джек облизывал нижнюю губу и, когда улыбался, был виден чуть неровный зуб.

Ребрышки на тарелке закончились, но виски будто и не кончался. Энди снова вздохнул: 

– Теперь точно пора. И проветриться бы. Кажется, я немного перебрал.

На его плечо опустилась тяжелая рука, чуть пахнуло приятным парфюмом, и Энди улыбнулся. Внезапно стало теплее.

– Спасибо вам. Без вас у меня ничего бы не получилось.

Он повернулся, чтобы лучше видеть Джека, и улыбнулся: 

– Вы сделали все сами, Джек… Да, почему Джек, не Джонатан?

– Это вы мне скажите, так говорят англичане. Что-то связанное с написанием на старо-английском. В начальной школе было восемь Джонатанов, названных в честь меня. Да, так случается. Вот я, как принц, решил, что должен выделяться. – Джек хохотнул.

Энди протянул руку и похлопал его по предплечью: 

– Тяжело быть всегда на виду. – Он знал, каково это. – Попросите счет, мне точно пора.

– Я обещал вас угостить, помните? 

Энди не помнил. Ему было слишком хорошо. Плечо все еще грела чужая рука, в голове было пусто и легко. Он улыбнулся и полез во внутренний карман пиджака за бумажником. Почему-то его удалось раскрыть не с первой попытки, но он достал сотку и положил на столешницу.

– Вот. – Энди улыбнулся этой маленькой победе. – Такси?

– Такси, да. Пойдемте, Эндрю. Черт, вот я набрался… О, спасибо, Криси. Эндрю, смотрите, нам от заведения. – В руках Джека была запечатанная бутылка виски.

Энди встал, почему-то бар покачнулся, но он оперся о стойку и выпрямился, возвращая все на место: 

– Вы много пьете, Джек. 

– Сами-то! – Джек явно веселился, заставляя Энди улыбаться в ответ. Уже на улице они ловили такси и смеялись. Джек делал глоток виски прямо из горлышка и передавал бутылку Энди. На улицах Вашингтона опять похолодало, зарядил мелкий дождь, но виски согревал изнутри и заставлял Энди смеяться в ответ на все невероятно остроумные шутки Джека.

Такси наконец подъехало, и они с трудом уместились на заднее сиденье, показавшееся слишком маленьким для двух мужиков. В машине они касались друг друга плечами и локтями, говорили, перескакивали с темы на тему, все казалось важным и нужным. Только выходя из такси, Энди оглянулся и нахмурился: 

– Это не мой дом. 

– Конечно. Это мой. Сейчас мы отметим новоселье и поедешь к себе. Ты говорил, что живешь рядом.

Энди все устраивало, кроме опустевшей бутылки виски и того, что вдруг покачнулся пол, когда они зашли в лифт. Он удержался, вцепившись в рукав Джека, который почему-то обхватил его за талию.

– Все нормально, я сам! – Энди попытался выпрямиться, но то ли стоял слишком близко, то ли снова качнулся пол, но он коснулся носом щеки Джека. Замер, шумно вздохнул, попытавшись удержать равновесие, и вдруг почувствовал, как его губ касаются чужие.

Энди выдохнул в поцелуй и расплылся в улыбке. Пол больше не качался, и его это вполне устраивало. 

Джек что-то говорил, но Энди даже не вслушивался. Только когда он вдруг шагнул из светлого помещения в темноту, пришлось развернуться и прижаться к Джеку. Так удавалось сохранить равновесие. 

– Пол шатается. – Он мотнул головой и сделал шаг назад, уперевшись спиной в стену, а потом сполз на пол, так и оставшись сидеть, опираясь предплечьями о колени. – Я так устал… – Плеча и колена Энди коснулись чьи-то руки, и он чуть наклонился вправо, чтобы лучше слышать того, кто был рядом, оказавшись в теплых объятиях. – Сделай так, чтобы он не шатался? Пожалуйста.

Щеки Энди коснулись знакомые уже губы, и он повернулся сам, потянувшись за поцелуем. Так пол не шатался. Было тепло, совсем рядом громко бухало чужое сердце. Энди потянулся вперед, чтобы снять с Джека сильно мешающую одежду. 

Одежда все не кончалась, поцелуи становились все глубже. Энди выпутался из майки в попытке стать еще ближе к теплу, когда услышал, как лязгнул ремень на брюках. 

Откуда-то раздавался шепот, но сосредоточиться на нем удалось с трудом. В отместку за промедление он сильно куснул Джека за губу и замер, прислушавшись.

– Кровать. Давай. Ты, зараза, тяжелый. Помоги мне… – Слова были не важны, только губы и горячие руки, державшие так крепко, что пол наконец перестал шататься.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]-Юридический факультет университета Джорджа Вашингтона.


	3. III.

Энди проснулся от головной боли. Виски будто сдавило тисками, и каждое неверное движение, казалось, может привести к избавлению от съеденного вчера прямо тут. Он потянулся, попытался поглубже завернуться в плед и понял, что что-то не так. С трудом Энди сел на постели, поддерживая грозящую расколоться голову ладонями, и попытался приоткрыть глаза. 

Спальня была незнакомой. Светлые стены, два высоких узких окна напротив кровати. Почему-то он лежал без одеяла, сложенного неаккуратной кучей слева от него. Мыслей, как он мог тут очутиться, у Энди не было. Он тяжело вздохнул, отчего голова заболела еще сильнее, и услышал тихое ругательство из одеяльной кучи. Медленно повернулся на звук и наткнулся взглядом на темно-русые волосы, торчащие из-под одеяла. Кто-то заворочался, с тихим стоном переворачиваясь на другой бок. Энди неосознанно затаил дыхание, но вместе со вдохом понял, что вдобавок ко всему прочему на нем только одна футболка. Куда делись брюки и трусы, он даже не представлял. Как и не помнил, чем же закончился вчерашний вечер.

Голова грозила расколоться на две части, и Энди снова сжал ее руками. Утром он собирался выехать в Массачусетс, но судя по светившему в глаза солнцу, безбожно проспал. 

Тихий вздох вырвался из груди сам по себе. Энди подтянул колени к груди и уткнулся в них лицом. Стало чуть свободнее дышать. Что произошло вчера и почему, черт его дери, на нем только футболка? Он прижал кулаки к вискам, стараясь вспомнить. Вчера он был в Апелляционном суде, потом в Службе гражданства и иммиграции. Вынесение решения по делу Бенджамина, затем… Энди сильнее надавил на виски. Затем Джек позвал его отпраздновать победу, кажется, он пил виски и все хотел поехать домой, но находились все новые темы для разговоров. Потом, кажется, он вызвал такси. Дальше все было как в тумане, разве что он помнил объятия и звук расстегнутой пряжки брючного ремня. Память подводила, но судя по тому, в каком виде он находился сейчас, трактовать события можно было лишь одним образом.

Энди растер лицо ладонями и надавил на глаза, в очередной безуспешной попытке избавиться от головной боли. Тихо, стараясь не разбудить спокойно сопящего Джека, он сдвинулся на край низкой постели и сел, наклонив голову, пережидая очередной приступ дурноты. 

Через некоторое время Энди смог встать и сделать пару неровных шагов, тут же запнувшись за какую-то темную кучу, оказавшуюся при ближайшем рассмотрении его брюками. Поднять их оказалось довольно сложной задачей, как и найти туалет в незнакомой квартире. 

В ванной Энди сунул голову под ледяную воду, в надежде прочистить мозги. Вроде помогло, по крайней мере, его не стошнило, пока он собирал свои вещи по пути от спальни до коридора. По закону какой-то вселенской подлости дольше всего он искал трусы, валяющиеся в изголовье кровати. Полностью разряженный телефон мертвым кирпичиком нашелся в кармане пальто вместе с ключами от машины и квартиры. Где он припарковал свою ауди, Энди не представлял. 

Он вышел на улицу, вдохнув аромат солнечного Вашингтонского утра, и поднял лицо к небу. Утреннюю тишину неожиданно разрезал громкий звук кареты скорой помощи, мчащейся по дороге. Похмелье все еще не отступило, но Энди уже было все равно. Вернулись воспоминания о том, что ровно три года назад машина Лори и Джейкоба врезалась в опору моста. Что бы ни случилось вчера, это было неважно. Важной была только дорога до Ньютона, штат Масачусетс. Туда, где покоился Джейкоб.

* * *

Джек сидел на полу, вытянув ноги поперек коридора, и смотрел на распечатанный конверт с результатами анализа на гонококк. Положительными анализами. Не смертельно, но неприятно. Он сидел, периодически делал глоток виски прямо из бутылки и прикидывал, где умудрился подцепить эту дрянь.

То, что он подцепил что-то, стало ясно еще несколько дней назад, но до сдачи анализов Джек надеялся, что обойдется, как обходилось всегда до этого. Не обошлось. 

Док в приемном покое обозначил временной порог заражения в неделю-две назад и ненавязчиво посоветовал оповестить своих половых партнеров о сложившейся ситуации. За последний месяц партнеров было два, один из которых явно был не при чем – Эндрю Барбер, о котором Джек ничего не слышал последнюю неделю.

Он хорошо помнил эйфорию, которая охватила его в тот момент, когда офицер Йиса зачитывал решение о предоставлении убежища. У него получилось оставить Гильбоа позади, вырваться из привычного замкнутого круга, вытянуть счастливый билет, за который стоило благодарить именно Эндрю. Отблагодарил, что тут скажешь. 

В одном он был уверен – Эндрю Барбер, как никто другой в этой ситуации, заслуживает извинений, произнесенных лицом к лицу, но дело было в том, что именно Эндрю сбежал утром из квартиры, пока Джек не проснулся. Захочет ли тот принять его извинения после всего случившегося? Но попробовать стоило.

Джек отложил конверт с результатами анализов в сторону, сделал еще один глоток из бутылки и потянулся за телефоном. Восемнадцать двадцать. Он смутно помнил, как Эндрю обмолвился, что живет неподалеку, в тот момент, когда они выходили из такси. Так что не стоило откладывать извинения в долгий ящик, нужно просто загуглить адрес адвоката Барбера и сходить извиниться прямо сейчас.

На запрос «Эндрю Стивен Барбер, адвокат, адрес» гугл выдал девять тысяч восемьсот тридцать одну статью. Джек повторил запрос, подумав, что это какая-то ошибка, но ошибки не было. Он кликнул на первую ссылку, затем на вторую. К восемнадцатой Джек откинул голову, пару раз ударившись затылком в прохладную кирпичную стену. Перед глазами все еще стояла фотография Эндрю в сером костюме, том самом, который Джек пытался стянуть в этом самом коридоре. И заголовок «Трагедия Барберов, Эндрю Барбер отказывается давать комментарии о смерти своего отца». 

После очередного глотка виски, смывшего кислый привкус во рту, Джек снова вернулся к изучению статей. Заголовки пестрели сенсациями желтой прессы: «Подросток обвиняется в убийстве», «Сын помощника окружного прокурора округа Мидлсекс, Массачусетс предстанет перед судом», «Авария двадцать второго февраля», «Ген убийцы в семье Барбер». Из них вырисовывалась страшная картина, произошедшая три года назад: история пятнадцатилетнего подростка, обвиненного в убийстве одноклассника. Обвинение строилось на косвенных уликах и плохой наследственности. Отцом обвиняемого подростка был помощник окружного прокурора округа, начавший расследование этого убийства – Эндрю Барбер. Обвинение были сняты, но семью не простили. Следующие статьи говорили о заседании большого жюри присяжных по обвинению Лори Барбер в попытке убийства их сына. Джейкоб Барбер умер в больнице через полгода после того, как машина, за рулем которой сидела Лори, врезалась в опору моста. 

Джек надавил пальцами на глаза и застонал. Сотни фотографий Эндрю, его жены и сына сменяли одна другую. Оказывается, четыре года назад он умел улыбаться. 

Джек глухо застонал. Как прийти к человеку, у которого столько проблем, со своими бесполезными и бессмысленными извинениями за то, что этих проблем стало еще больше? Он не знал. Но какими бы его извинения ни были бессмысленными, их нужно было озвучить даже тому, кто извиняться в своей жизни не привык.

Прежде чем идти к Эндрю, Джек зашел в ванную, долго умывался, в попытке если не потянуть время, то окончательно протрезветь. Глянул на мокрый воротник джемпера, помянул всех королевских бабочек, схватил не глядя из шкафа первый попавшийся худи, натянул через голову и у зеркала в коридоре рассмеялся, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале – худи был тот самый, принадлежащий Эндрю. Он не стал переодеваться, накинул сверху пальто и вышел на улицу.

Ночной Вашингтон поражал своим высоким черным небом, огнями фонарей и подсветки зданий. Судя по адресу, который Джек нашел в гугле, Эндрю Барбер действительно жил в пятнадцати минутах быстрой ходьбы от его дома, в добротном четырехэтажном кирпичном здании с тихим двором.

Джек поднялся на третий этаж, подошел к нужной квартире, поднял руку, чтобы постучать, и тихо прижал кулак к двери. За то время, пока он шел сюда, он успел протрезветь окончательно, составить десяток умных речей, которые казались сейчас просто насмешкой. Джек действительно в первый раз за многие месяцы не знал, как быть.

Он глубоко вздохнул, будто перед прыжком в воду, и постучал. 

Сначала за дверью было тихо, но через пару минут она открылась. На пороге, прислонившись к дверному косяку, действительно стоял Эндрю Барбер в синем мешковатом тонком джемпере и спортивных штанах, с растрепанными волосами и знакомо покрасневшими глазами. 

– Джек? – В голосе Эндрю слышалось искреннее удивление. Он точно меньше всего ожидал увидеть на пороге Джека.

– Я хочу извиниться. – Джек прекрасно понимал, какую несет ересь, но какая к черту теперь разница? – Это полностью моя вина. Слишком много выпивки... – он мотнул головой и наконец осмелился посмотреть на Эндрю.

Тот молчал какое-то время, потом чуть посторонился, давая Джеку пройти: 

– Вы заблуждаетесь, вам не за что извиняться, то, что произошедшее... случайность.

– Завтра утром вам нужно сходить к врачу. Обязательно. Я понимаю, что это только моя вина, ее невозможно искупить, но, Эндрю, сейчас все лечится, вы даже не заметите… 

Очевидно, что Эндрю меньше всего ожидал от него подобного извинения. Он шумно и резко выдохнул, откинул челку со лба, запер дверь изнутри и снова громко вздохнул.

– Джек, вы выпили? Я не понимаю, что вы говорите. Давайте сейчас вы присядете и скажете мне все, что хотите. Но по порядку и с самого начала. Договорились?

Джек бросил пальто на скамью у входной двери, стянул сникерсы и наконец достаточно успокоился, чтобы осмотреться. Большая комната с серыми пустыми стенами, серый диван без диванных подушек, напротив которого висел огромный экран. Кухонная ниша с черными шкафами и остров, покрытый темным деревом, на котором стоял ноутбук и лежали какие-то распечатки. Складывалось ощущение, что он попал не в квартиру успешного адвоката, а в гостиничный номер.

Эндрю прислонился плечом к дверному косяку и скрестил руки на груди, снова тяжело вздохнул.

– У меня был секс… – Джек сам сообразил, что не с того начал. Глубоко вздохнул, потер лицо руками и оперся локтями о колени. – Эндрю, я прекрасно понимаю, что вы сейчас скажете про третьих лиц, но все это полностью моя вина. Накануне вынесения решения в клубе я познакомился с человеком… – Он запрокинул голову назад. – Мы переспали. 

Эндрю молчал, только внимательно смотрел на Джека. Между бровей у него залегла глубокая складка.

– Вчера я был у врача. Сдавал анализы. Они положительные. 

Джек посмотрел на Эндрю, но тот только сильнее нахмурился.

– Продолжайте, Джек.

– Я подцепил триппер. Это не смертельно, правда. Лечение не займет много времени. Просто небольшое неудобство… Эндрю, я понимаю, это моя ответственность и моя вина, что вы оказались втянуты во все это… Если бы я не…

– Джек, все случилось, произошло по взаимному согласию. – Эндрю помолчал какое-то время, видимо, подбирая слова.

– Эндрю, я притащил вам эту дрянь. Это полностью моя вина.

– Не извиняйтесь. 

Джек вскочил: 

– Я оплачу посещение клиники, эту малость я могу сделать!

В ответ Барбер покачал головой: 

– Спасибо, но это лишнее. Повторяю, в сложившейся ситуации я сам согласился на все и понимаю последствия. Мне не за что вас винить, Джек. Я благодарен за то, что вы сообщили мне.

Видимо, Барбер сам не знал, что говорить в подобной ситуации, так что больше отмалчивался.

– Мне очень жаль, Эндрю. Впредь я буду более… – слово подобрать получилось с трудом, – осторожным.

Тот кивнул, на секунду прикрыв глаза. В очередной раз Джек обратил внимание на то, какие длинные у Барбера ресницы. 

– Да.

Джек все равно неосознанно ждал нравоучений и тех самых слов, что он слышал очень часто: «Я говорил», «Ты облажался», – но ничего подобного не прозвучало. На секунду захотелось отмотать время назад, к тому утру, когда Барбер сбежал из его квартиры, проснуться первым и не отпустить. Это нелепое желание почти вызвало улыбку, тут же угасшую, стоило ему посмотреть на Эндрю.

Тот все еще стоял, прислонившись к косяку плечом, и смотрел вниз, изучая свои носки. Джек кивнул.

– Я пойду?

– Да, Джек.

– Тогда… всего доброго?

– Да.

Кажется, Эндрю Барбер настолько задумался, что даже не заметил, как Джек закрыл за собой входную дверь и прижался к ней затылком. Формально извинения были принесены, только легче от этого не стало.

Ночью, в очередной раз за последние два часа, Джек посмотрел на часы – три двадцать шесть. Заснуть никак не получалось, и то ли дело было в зуде, из-за которого он никак не мог найти удобного положения в большой кровати, то ли в мыслях об Эндрю Барбере. 

Казалось, что произнесенных вслух извинений недостаточно. Они были настолько формальными, неискренними и бесполезными, что у Джека сводило зубы. Он прокручивал их разговор тысячный раз, анализировал каждую фразу, и в какой-то момент подумал – а услышал ли его Барбер? Смог ли действительно простить или кивал из вежливости, а закрыв за ним дверь, сморщился от омерзения и понадеялся никогда ничего не слышать о Джеке Бенджамине? Почему-то мнение Эндрю о нем стало вдруг очень значимым. 

Совершенно иррационально хотелось удостовериться в том, что ничего не изменилось и после слов «не извиняйтесь». Извинения действительно больше не нужны, чтобы он смог забыть об этом инциденте раз и навсегда. Но что делать? Ехать к Эндрю снова, просить прощения для того, чтобы тот все же сказал: «Я вас прощаю»? Что за бред!

Джек перевернулся на живот, в очередной раз взбил кулаком подушку и уткнулся в нее носом: 

– Да разбери бабочки этого Барбера!

Только мысль снова извиниться и успокоить наконец свою совесть не отпускала всю ночь и следующий день. Джек понимал абсурдность подобного плана, продолжал прокручивать свой диалог с Эндрю, заводился все больше и в какой-то момент показалось, что лучше сделать, чем продолжать изводить себя. 

Джек решительно вышел из дома и пошел по вчерашнему маршруту, по пути зайдя в первую попавшуюся индийскую забегаловку, набрал всего понемногу, подумав, что так долгий разговор может стать чуть проще.

Эндрю открыл дверь после первого стука и тяжело вздохнул вместо приветствия. 

– Эндрю. Вы были у врача? 

– Да. 

– Я пришел… для того, чтобы извиниться. 

– Джек, вы извинились вчера. Этого было вполне достаточно.

– Можно я пройду? – Джек поднял повыше пакет с логотипом забегаловки. – Вы ужинали?

Эндрю снова резко и устало вздохнул, что вполне могло читаться как «шел бы ты, принц Джек Бенджамин, туда, откуда явился», или как «что с тобой делать?». В любом случае он сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская Джека в квартиру.

Беззвучно работал телевизор, отбрасывая на стены причудливые отсветы, и Джек, подойдя к кухонному острову, начал доставать пакеты с едой. Со вчерашнего дня в комнате ничего не изменилось, разве что на столе, рядом с ноутбуком, лежал конверт со знакомым логотипом клинической лаборатории.

– Тест положительный?

– Да. 

Больше от Барбера комментариев не последовало. Он снова встал в дверном проеме, прислонившись плечом к стене и скрестив руки на груди. Кажется, это была его любимая поза. 

– Эндрю, я очень сожалею о произошедшем. – Джек понимал, что повторяется. Механически достал еду из пакета и подвинул порцию гарнира поближе к ноутбуку. – Вы ужинали? – Не дождавшись ответа этот вопрос в первый раз, пришлось озвучить его снова.

– Нет. Джек… – Эндрю подошел, уперся руками в столешницу и наклонил голову. – Сегодня был чертовски длинный день, давайте вы извинитесь и пойдете по своим делам, а я буду дальше смотреть кино.

– Я виноват. Вы были правы, когда говорили о клубной жизни. Я облажался.

– Джек. – Эндрю громко и тяжело вздохнул. – Давайте ваш ужин. Я уже понял, что иначе вы не уйдете.

– Не уйду. – Джек передал Эндрю коробку с карри. Тот взял ее почти не глядя, попробовал и почти сразу чертыхнулся, сплевывая карри в раковину. 

– Джек! Черт!

Обычно Джек заказывал индийскую еду из забегаловки у своего дома и всегда оставался доволен результатом, но сейчас он нахмурился, внезапно вспомнив о любви Барбера к простой кухне. Стоило взять в рот ложку ароматно пахнущего карри, на глаза навернулись слезы. Это было невозможно проглотить, и Джек, последовав примеру Энди, сплюнул все в раковину. 

– Что за?! Они в этот перец добавили хоть немного мяса? 

Он искоса глянул на Эндрю и успел заметить, как у того по лицу скользнула искренняя улыбка. Джек улыбнулся в ответ, затем хмыкнул: 

– У вас есть вода, погасить этот пожар? – Горло жгло просто невыносимо.

Раздался очередной тяжелый вздох, очевидно говорящий: «Зачем это все на мою голову?», и Эндрю тихо произнес: 

– У меня осталось рагу с фасолью. Подождите, поставлю в микроволновку.

Пока Эндрю доставал из холодильника контейнер и ставил его в микроволновку, Джек глянул в сторону телевизора.

– Вы смотрите такое старье? – На экране беззвучно разворачивались кадры из «Касабланки».

– Смотрю. 

– Это же совершенно невозможная слезливая театральщина, не имеющая никакого отношения к реальности. – И тут же хмыкнул: – Почище, чем «Идиотские поступки и решения».

– Да. – Тренькнула микроволновка, оповещая, что рагу готово. – Если бы Джек не смотрел на Эндрю так внимательно, то не заметил бы очередной искренней улыбки, на секунду появившейся у него на лице.

– Эндрю… Энди, – Джек вспомнил, как называли Барбера в газетах. – Можно я… – он показал жестом на телевизор и дождался ответного взгляда, видимо, означающего «да делайте уже что хотите».

Этим предложением стоило воспользоваться. Джек подошел к дивану, взял пульт с подлокотника и открыл меню. Сейчас хотелось вернуть хотя бы ту тень улыбки на лицо Барбера… Энди. По комнате поплыл аромат обычной домашней еды, но Джек уже углубился в изучения возможностей Нетфликса.

– Энди, у вас крутая подписка. Тут есть все. Вы смотрели «Молодого Франкенштейна»? Хотите посмотреть? 

– Мне все равно. Рагу на столе. 

Джек запустил видео, сходил за своей порцией, а когда вернулся, то не смог сдержать улыбки. Энди Барбер полулежал, вытянув ноги на выдвижной пуф, и смотрел на экран. Он сел рядом.

– Рагу хорошее. Сейчас считайте, часы пробьют тринадцать раз… – Он видел этот фильм многократно – что еще было делать в заточении те восемь месяцев – так что сейчас больше следил за Энди, чем за действиями героев.

Энди так ничего и не ответил, но через минут пятнадцать с начала просмотра вновь улыбнулся. Через полчаса начал посмеиваться, а ближе к концу фильма, кажется, заснул.

Джек повернулся, в неровных отсветах экрана изучая лицо Барбера: усталое, с темными тенями под глазами. Фильм закончился, пошли титры, автоматически включился следующий, но Энди так и не проснулся. Джек поднялся, постаравшись шуметь не слишком сильно, отнес пустые тарелки в раковину и ушел, стараясь не хлопнуть входной дверью. Видимо, беспокоиться было не о чем – извинения все же были приняты. Только за пару часов, проведенных в этой квартире, он расслабился лучше, чем за ночь в клубе. То ли старость, то ли вкусное рагу, но Джеку захотелось прийти сюда еще раз.

* * *

Энди слышал, как с легким щелчком захлопнулась за Джеком дверь, но открывать глаза и вставать не хотелось, так что он скрестил руки на груди и снова провалился в полудрему. По-хорошему нужно было встать и поработать еще несколько часов, но Энди малодушно хотел дать себе передышку. Последние дня четыре выдались настолько напряженными, что он приходил домой, падал на диван, включая свой старый плейлист хорошего кино, и невидящим взглядом пялился на экран до утра.

Со дня годовщины аварии все снова пошло наперекосяк. Энди старался не думать о том вечере, разве что результаты анализов недвусмысленно намекали, что он провел его не один. 

В то утро, с трудом вспомнив, где он припарковал свою ауди, Энди поехал в Ньютон. Как он и ожидал, Лори не приехала, но это уже не казалось чем-то важным. Он стоял под проливным дождем перед плитой, под которой покоился Джейкоб, и в голове было пусто, будто все мысли вымыло наружу. 

На обратном пути с кладбища, смотря на работающие в полную силу дворники, за несколько миль до моста Энди неосознанно прибавил скорость. Очнулся он, когда стрелка спидометра переползла за отметку восемьдесят пять миль в час. Он въехал в тоннель под мостом на скорости девяносто миль в час, и только выехав по другую сторону, отпустил педаль газа. Медленно съехал на обочину и остановился. Руки тряслись, а из горла вырывались глухие стоны. 

Он провел на обочине не меньше пары часов, пока не закончился дождь, и когда выехал на трассу, максимально соблюдал скоростной режим по пути в Вашингтон, въехав в город ранним утром. Только тогда он вспомнил о разрядившемся телефоне. Его ждала почти сотня неотвеченных вызовов: был раскрыт притон, в котором держали несовершеннолетних. Работы Центру пострадавших от противоправных действий прибавилось на полгода вперед.

Тогда его захватила работа, но сейчас он лежал на диване и в очередной раз вспоминал день накануне аварии – если бы тогда он заметил, что с Лори что-то происходит, если бы настоял сам отвезти Джейкоба в город. Возможно, ничего бы не случилось. Положительный тест на фоне этого казался досадным недоразумением, которому Джек придавал слишком большое значение. Настырный Джек Бенджамин – что изменили его извинения? Только Джек извинился и вернулся еще. Желания слушать его не было, как и не было сил для того, чтобы его выгнать. Надоест извиняться – сам уйдет. 

Энди застонал, потянулся, поискал на ощупь плед, завернулся в него и тихо вздохнул. Ему самому бы надоело.

Как он ошибся, Энди понял через пару дней, когда в девятом часу вечера раздался стук в дверь. Стоило только подумать, что Джеку все же надоело извиняться, и вот он уже тут как тут, стоит в дверях с влажными после дождя волосами и улыбается.

– Энди. 

Он отступил вглубь квартиры, предлагая войти. Джек ворвался в его дом, принеся с собой небрежно сброшенное на скамью пальто и аромат дорогого парфюма. Энди в очередной раз с удивлением отметил, насколько Джек изменился с момента их первой встречи: улыбался, учился, обживался в США. 

– Я сегодня без ужина. Предлагаю положиться на ваш вкус и заказать то, что вы обычно заказываете. – Джек бросил телефон на кухонный остров, и Энди заметил, как его взгляд задержался на разложенных распечатках. 

– Можно? – Джек нахмурился и взял одну из них в руки, изучая изображение изможденного ребенка, и мотнул головой. – Энди, как давно вы делали перерыв? Мы закажем еды навынос, посмотрим какое-нибудь кино? 

Энди кивнул, достал телефон, открыл приложение пиццерии, выбрал свою любимую пиццу барбекю и передал телефон Джеку. 

– Заказывайте, через полчаса привезут. – Он начал собирать распечатки со стола, подолгу вглядываясь в каждую фотографию. Кажется, он и правда устал.

Пиццу привезли, едва Энди сложил документы. Он молчал, но странное дело, молчание рядом с Джеком было комфортным. Тот, создавая информационный шум, что-то рассказывал и, похоже, не ждал ответа. 

– Энди… – И когда Джек стал называть его Энди? – Я спросил, пиво или кола? 

– Кола. Джек, извините, я немного устал. 

– Это заметно. – Джек улыбнулся, чуть поджав верхнюю губу. – Кстати, у вас есть планы на воскресенье?

– Воскресенье? 

– Значит, будут. – Джек перетащил пиццу на журнальный столик, развалился на диване и щелкнул пультом, заходя в телевизионное меню. Желания спорить не было, и Энди занял свое место на диване, подумав, что лучше он полтора-два часа потерпит своего гостя, может, убережет его от новых приключений.

На экране появилась заставка «Назад в будущее». Внезапно фильм, который он не видел много лет, снова показался смешным. Энди ел пиццу, запивая ее колой, улыбался, полностью поглощенный действием на экране, краем уха слушал комментарии Джека про конвертер энергии, который киношники собирали из кофеварки, и только после надписи «Продолжение следует» обернулся к Джеку.

Тот развалился на диване, внимательно смотрел на Энди, улыбался одной из своих фирменных улыбочек: 

– А вы знали, что продолжение снимать не планировали? И уже после выхода второй части в конце первой было добавлено «Продолжение следует».

Энди мотнул головой и откинулся на спинку дивана. Тело требовало отдыха, но по опыту он знал, что заснуть сегодня не удастся.

– Воскресенье, Энди. В полдень я зайду за вами. – Джек не отводил взгляда.

Было гораздо проще отказаться, но тогда Джек наверняка придумает что-то еще. 

– Зачем вам это? Вы извинились, тема закрыта.

– А если мне нравится? 

Энди не нашел, что ответить. Пожал плечами и прикрыл глаза на секунду, а когда открыл – ничего не изменилось. Джек Бенджамин по-прежнему сидел рядом на диване.

– Вторую часть?

Энди кивнул, согласившись. Джек ушел около двух часов ночи, просто поднялся, хлопнул Энди ладонью по колену и шепнул: 

– Провожать не надо. – Следом за титрами второй части фильма началась третья, которую он смотрел уже в одиночестве, понадеявшись, что Джек Бенджамин наконец счел свои извинения достаточными.

Он снова ошибся. Телефонный звонок раздался около одиннадцати, когда Энди только вернулся с пробежки, промокнув под ливнем и совсем забыв о том, что говорил Джек.

– Да, Барбер. – Он как раз расшнуровывал кроссовок.

– Это Бенджамин. Джек. Кажется, погода против поездки в парк.

– Парк? – Энди не сразу понял, о чем идет речь. – Джек, прошу прощения, я забыл.

– Так я и говорю, погода против игр на свежем воздухе. Я заеду за вами около восьми, в одном интересном заведении сегодня отличная музыка. – «Орган Мадам», слышали? Это восемнадцатая Адамс-Морган [2].  
– Зачем?

– Развеяться, Энди. Зачем ходят на подобные мероприятия? 

Сейчас, все еще испытывая некоторые неудобства от лечения, Энди мог бы поспорить с Джеком, но не стал. 

– Хочу напомнить, что в «интересном заведении» сегодня вам стоит быть… – Энди тихо чертыхнулся в попытке развязать второй кроссовок, – аккуратным.

– Я заеду в восемь. – Джек сбросил вызов, оставляя Энди рассматривать телефон в недоумении: «Что это было? Зачем молодому парню его компания, тем более в довольно известном баре?». 

За окном лил дождь, это был первый спокойный выходной за несколько недель, который Энди планировал провести в компании телевизора и китайской еды, а не сопровождать Джека Бенджамина в его ночных загулах. Как заканчивались эти загулы, Энди теперь представлял слишком хорошо. 

Стоя в душе, пытаясь согреться после пробежки, Энди подумал, что на самом деле он не занят ничем особенным, а его присутствие почти со стопроцентной вероятностью убережет Джека от необдуманных поступков. Запрокинул намыленную голову, подставляя лицо под горячие струи, и вновь привычно вздохнул, когда понял, что китайская еда ему сегодня явно не светит.

Джек постучал в дверь в семь пятьдесят три. Энди открыл, тяжело вздохнул вместо приветствия и кивком пригласил войти. 

– Энди. Тебе идет этот кардиган. 

Видимо, красноречивого взгляда хватило, чтобы Джек заткнулся. Прислонился плечом к дверному косяку и улыбнулся: 

– Такси ждет.

– Поедем на моей. 

– В чем смысл ехать на своей машине, когда ты едешь развеяться в вечер воскресенья? 

– Я не пью. 

– Аналогично. Но я планировал прогуляться пешком после…

Энди вздохнул, накинул пальто, сунул телефон и бумажник в карман, оставляя ключи от машины.

Вопреки его ожиданиям, вечер оказался хорош: столик не на проходе, но достаточно близко к сцене, вкусная простая еда, хороший блюз в исполнении девушки с цветными волосами и плотно забитыми рукавами. Говорить, перекрикивая живую музыку, было неудобно, но Энди подобное положение полностью устраивало. Похоже, устраивало оно и Джека – тот сидел напротив, улыбался, периодически наклонялся к Энди, говорил что-то не требующее ответа, снова улыбался. 

Уже глубоко за полночь, когда они вышли из бара, Энди вдохнул свежего воздуха: 

– Спасибо. Хорошая музыка.

– Я был уверен, что тебе понравится блюз.

– Когда мы успели перейти на ты?

– Вчера? – Джек засунул руки в карманы и пошел вперед, будто все шло так, как должно. А Энди было слишком спокойно, чтобы возражать.

– У нас… в Гильбоа, – Энди понял, что Джек пытался подобрать слова, – блюз не особенно популярен. Здесь совсем другое дело. Услышал на улице и подсел. Думаешь, странно?

– Почему? Тебя… – Энди подумал, что говорить «вы» после сегодняшнего ужина по меньшей мере глупо, – наверняка учили в детстве играть на музыкальных инструментах, танцевать? 

– Скорее, ходить строем. Гаммы я тебе, конечно, сыграю, но не больше. Военное образование всегда было в приоритете. В детстве все было просто. Я рос с мыслью, что сначала буду командовать войсками в поле, а однажды стану королем. – Джек запнулся. – Знаешь, я до сих пор не понимаю, почему все сложилось именно так. Нет, – он попытался пригладить взъерошенные волосы, – я благодарен той свободе, которая у меня есть, и не сожалею... Но, пойми меня правильно, иногда я скучаю. Видимо, виноват блюз… Он располагает к откровениям.

Энди кивнул, сильнее приподнял воротник и удивился, когда услышал: 

– А еще трудно быть откровенным с тем, кто знает о твоей жизни практически все.

– Это работа.

– Сейчас уже не работа.

Энди задумался на секунду, прежде чем ответить: 

– Да.

Джек хмыкнул: 

– А ты умеешь играть на музыкальных инструментах? Танцевать? Петь? – последнее он произнес с ужасом на лице, чем вызвал улыбку.

– Нет. Мы бедно жили, я работал и учился, чтобы получить стипендию в Гарварде. 

– Всегда хотел быть законником?

– Да. Юристам хорошо платят. 

– Кто бы сомневался. – Джек усмехнулся. 

Дальше они молча шли плечом к плечу до самого дома Барбера.

– Мне дальше. – Джек жестом показал направление, а затем чуть сжал плечо Энди. – Спасибо, что составил компанию. – Джек потянулся и накрыл его губы своими. Намек на поцелуй. Энди не ответил, но и не отстранился. 

– После той ночи у меня никого не было. – Джек так и не убрал руку. Улыбнулся, чуть наморщив нос. – В среду я закажу пиццу. В восемь?

Энди кивнул.

* * *

Джек приподнял воротник пальто, и сунул руки в карманы, все же апрельскими ночами в Вашингтоне было прохладно. На губах все еще оставался фантомный след поцелуя. Хотелось большего, но Джек давно не был дураком, чтоб не понимать, на что он может рассчитывать.

Вечер был и правда хорош, думать ни о чем другом не хотелось. Джек шел под снова накрапывающим дождем и улыбался своему отражению в витринах. Идея пригласить Барбера в «Орган Мадам» пришла в голову внезапно, и если говорить честно, он не очень рассчитывал на согласие. 

С Барбером… с Энди, было непросто, но в то же время очень легко. Джек поморщился, вспомнив тот вечер, когда сидел в «Раю и Аду», пил пиво и ловил себя на мысли: чем занимается сейчас Энди? Хватило часа, чтобы он понял, насколько скучно ему здесь и куда действительно хочется пойти. 

Он чуть не забыл о том, что обещал Энди зайти в среду, погребенный под огромным курсом гражданского права в Законе GW, но решил, что совместить приятное с полезным, как и получить ответы на некоторые вопросы от практикующего не один год юриста, лишним не будет. Опоздав почти на полчаса, Джек тихо матерился, перепрыгивая через ступеньку, взбегая на третий этаж.

За дверью долго было тихо, но когда она открылась, Джек непроизвольно сделал шаг назад. Эндрю выглядел довольно паршиво: взъерошенные волосы, мятый спортивный джемпер. Он сонно растирал лицо в очевидной попытке проснуться.

– Энди?

– Да? – Глаза у Энди покраснели, под ними даже в неярком свете лампы были видны синие тени. Он глубоко шумно вздохнул, открывая дверь пошире.

– Ты собирался прийти? Я забыл, извини.

– Нормально. Ты поужинал без меня? – От Энди несло выпивкой. Это было странно. Обычно это Джек нарушал правила, но сухой закон антибиотиков еще не сняли даже ему, что говорить об Энди.

– Нет. 

– Пицца или китайская еда? – Джек сбросил пальто на скамейку и прошел в комнату, слыша за собой тяжелые шаги. Он улыбнулся, увидев лежавший на столешнице телефон: – Сделаешь заказ?

Привыкнув, что у Энди всегда безукоризненно чисто, Джек не сразу обратил внимание на открытый верхний ящик стола. Мазнул по нему взглядом и лишь спустя пару мгновений, когда Энди взял телефон в руки и, видимо, начал собирать заказ, понял, что его смутило. В ящике лежали пара пузырьков с таблетками. Рецептурных, судя по упаковке. Джек кивнул на ящик и протянул руку, достав неплотно прикрытый пузырек. Снотворное.

– Проблемы со сном?

Энди снова растер лицо и вздохнул: 

– Забыл, что ты собирался прийти. Не могу заснуть. Не помогают…

– А это помогает? – на раковине стоял бокал из-под виски и початая бутылка. В голове вдруг щелкнуло старое, почти забытое воспоминание, из времен безбашенной юности. Снотворное, смешанное с виски, девушка, будто спящая на диване. В кругах золотой молодежи Гильбоа часто мешали колеса со спиртным, зачастую с конкретной целью.

Энди оперся руками о столешницу, склонил голову, закрыл глаза и мотнул головой.

– Тогда какого хрена? – В глубине души поднималась знакомая злость, он не видел перед собой Энди, перед глазами вставали воспоминания о другом дождливом дне. О Джо. – Когда ты… – Джек втянул носом воздух. – Когда и сколько ты принял?

– Джек, – Энди говорил медленно, спокойно. – Извини, я не лучшая компания сегодня. Я позвоню тебе завтра.

– Сколько. Ты. Принял. – Джек все еще сжимал пузырек со снотворным в руках.

– Три таблетки. Раньше это помогало. – Он не отводил взгляд от столешницы.

– Но сегодня не помогло? – В ответ Энди снова мотнул головой, и Джека понесло. – Ты идиот?! Знаешь, что бывает, если смешать таблетки с бухлом? Думаю, лучше меня знаешь! Но если забыл, я расскажу. В Гильбоа так любят делать девчонки, которых бросили. Десяток таблеток, пара стаканов виски и все, некролог в «Шайло Гардиан». Джо тоже выпил снотворного и запил виски. Просто остановилось сердце. Ты понимаешь? Я привык к тебе и не готов… – Джек резко замолчал, втягивая носом воздух. Молчаливый и умеющий прощать, Энди Барбер был рядом уже достаточно давно, чтобы привыкнуть к этому. С ним было интересно, спокойно и не хотелось уходить. Эта мысль остудила его пыл, как и то, что Энди тихо вздохнул:

– Джек, я не собирался ничего с собой делать. Просто не могу заснуть без таблеток.

– А твой врач знает, что они нихрена не помогают? 

– Нет.

Джек проглотил слова, которые хотел сказать, и сделал пару вдохов, прежде чем продолжить. 

– Энди, когда ты спал в последний раз?

Тот не ответил, просто мотнул головой, мол, несущественно.

– Завтра с утра ты пойдешь к врачу, он назначит другое лечение. 

– Нет.

– В смысле? – Джек снова глубоко вздохнул, злость почти ушла.

– Ничего не помогает. Мне просто надо поспать. А не вести бессмысленные разговоры с психотерапевтом. 

Джек подошел, коснулся напряженной спины между лопаток и чуть надавил. 

– Сейчас мы посмотрим кино, ты подремлешь, а завтра утром мы найдем того, кто поможет. Обещаю. 

– Все хотят, чтобы я говорил с каким-то чужаком. А я просто хочу спать.

– Никаких разговоров. Я понял. – Джек приобнял Энди за плечи и легко подтолкнул к дивану. – Когда ты смотрел исторические передачи? Под них отлично засыпается, хотя слышал бы ты преподавателя на курсе гражданского права. Я запишу его лекцию, она будет лучше любого снотворного. Хочешь есть?

Энди мотнул головой. Он двигался заторможенно, будто в полусне, но после трех таблеток и минимум стакана виски это было ожидаемо. Крупный мужчина – на реальную попытку суицида не тянуло, но для обычной бессонницы уже много.

Джек убавил свет в квартире до минимума и сел на диван. 

– Давно у тебя бессонница? Энди? Энди?

– Да. – Со стороны казалось, что Энди не слышал его, думая о чем-то своем. Джек отстал с распросами, поняв, что кроме «нет» и «да» ничего толком не добьется.

Передача о палеонтологических раскопках в Вайоминге была настолько зубодробительно скучной, что Джек сам едва не заснул, стоило только начать вслушиваться. Энди дремал рядом, периодически сползал головой на плечо Джека, вздрагивал и вглядывался в экран телевизора, чтобы через несколько минут снова начать сползать к Джеку на плечо. В какой-то момент это ему надоело.

В спальне Энди Джек никогда не был, да и сейчас пришел сюда только взять подушку. Такая же безликая комната, как и все в этой квартире, даже белье белое, нейтральное. От гостиницы спальню отличала разве что фотография на прикроватной тумбочке. Джек взял ее в руки и улыбнулся. Фотография была сделана лет десять назад – Энди улыбался со снимка, обнимая за плечи пацана лет семи, который держал в руках красного игрушечного робота едва ли не в половину себя размером. Джек помнил, что в первый его приход в квартиру эта фотография стояла в гостиной рядом с ноутбуком. Кивнул себе, взял с кровати подушку и вернулся к Энди.

Тот снова сонно моргал, видимо, в очередной раз потеряв во сне равновесие. Джек сел, положил подушку себе на колени и похлопал по ней: 

– Клади голову. Не упадешь. – Он был уверен, что Энди в ответ на такое предложение лишь сядет ровнее, но тот только тяжело вздохнул и опустил голову на подушку. К середине следующей серии, когда усатый ведущий начал рассказывать о разнице между черепами молодого и взрослого диплодока Карнеги, дыхание Энди стало ровным и тихим. 

Джек дотянулся до своего телефона. До утра нужно было найти хорошего специалиста и в идеале записать Энди на прием. Ему все еще казалось, что вряд ли случившееся было случайностью.

Энди открыл глаза около шести утра. Глубоко вздохнул, видимо, пытаясь осознать свое положение в пространстве, и сел, сонно моргая.

– Доброе утро, спящая красавица! – Джек улыбнулся, потягиваясь, наконец распрямив онемевшую за ночь спину. – Если у тебя сегодня были какие-то дела, то теперь их нет. В двенадцать нам нужно быть в «Сибли Мемориал», тебя будут ждать.

– Нет.

– Да. Никаких душеспасительных бесед не будет, помнишь, я обещал.

Энди оперся предплечьями о колени и низко опустил голову: 

– Нет.

– Да. – Джек коснулся его плеча, начав разминать круговыми движениями сначала правую лопатку, потом левую. – Ты в любой момент сможешь уйти, но сперва просто выслушаешь пару советов. Я списался со знакомым врачом, они подберут курс лечения, чтобы ты смог спать. 

Под рукой Джека чуть расслабилась напряженная спина. 

– Хорошо, но это бесполезно. 

– Сначала нужно попробовать. Да, – Джек взял в руку телефон, посмотрев на время, – через час откроется ближайшее кафе с приличными завтраками, не знаю, как ты, а я ужасно голоден.

– Зачем тебе это? 

– Незачем. Иногда стоит просто принять помощь. Поэтому вставай, я не откажусь от душа и твоего любимого джемпера. – Джек улыбнулся, наморщив нос. 

Энди снова вздохнул, что на языке Эндрю Барбера обозначало «проще дать, чем объяснить, почему нельзя». Джек знал – просто не будет, поэтому переместил руку на загривок Энди и начал разминать каменные мышцы. Минут через десять Энди сам высвободился и встал.

Сидя на этом диване вечером того же дня, Джек проклинал себя за то, во что ввязался. На экране шла заставка «Полицейского из Беверли Хиллз», Энди развалился рядом, потягивая безалкогольное пиво из бутылки. Он молчал с того самого момента, как вышел из кабинета врача. Просто кивнул ждущему в холле Джеку, протянул ему рецепт и сел рядом, едва касаясь плечом. 

– Знаешь, рано или поздно тебе придется начать со мной разговаривать.

– Нет.

Джек засмеялся в голос, закрыв лицо рукам, пробомотав сквозь смех: 

– И сделать дубликат ключей на всякий случай.

Видимо, Энди его услышал, по крайней мере кивнул, перед тем как сделать очередной глоток пива. Дубликат ключей от квартиры лежал на столе уже на следующий день, когда Джек пришел с ноутбуком, сел на скамью в коридоре и выдохнул: 

– Мне нужна помощь. Все-таки, когда тебе тридцатник, тяжело сдавать LSAT [3] наравне с выпускниками школ. Они, кажется, умнее.  
Энди хмыкнул себе под нос, как обычно привалившись плечом к дверному порталу: 

– А еще английский их родной язык. Закажи пиццу, если голоден.

Они не говорили о том, что произошло той ночью, просто Джек приходил несколько раз в неделю, плюхался на диван, открывал ноутбук и погружался в учебу. Поздно вечером скидывал все материалы на пол и включал кино. Энди присоединялся к нему через несколько минут или продолжал сидеть за кухонным островом, погрузившись в работу. В начале мая он начал уходить в спальню около двенадцати, не дожидаясь, пока Джек уйдет, и тот знал – сон начал налаживаться.

В один из таких вечеров Джек откинул голову на спинку дивана и тихо застонал. Часы предательски показывали час сорок семь, но казалось, будто он сидит над подготовкой к LSAT часов двадцать. Дата экзамена приближалась. Джек снова застонал. После первого прослушанного курса гражданского права в Законе GW он понял, что его привлекает юриспруденция. Она бросала вызов, заставляла вспомнить былые амбиции стать лучшим, подняться над теми, кто сейчас выступал в залах суда. Первым шагом для этого была сдача экзамена, после трехгодичное обучение, получение степени и экзамен на получение лицензии. До первого шага на этом пути оставался какой-то месяц, и Джек уже чувствовал, как вымотался. Нужно было встать и уйти к себе, но хотелось завернуться в плед и остаться спать на этом диване.

Он перевел взгляд на Энди, как обычно сгорбившегося за кухонной столешницей, на которую пристроил ноутбук и разложил вокруг рабочие бумаги. Кажется, у него дело тоже не сдвигалось с мертвой точки уже полчаса.

Джек встал, потянулся, громко зевнул, привлекая внимание. Тихо ступая босыми ногами по кафельному полу, подошел к Энди, вставая позади него. Облокотился на стол по обеим сторонам от его рук и заглянул через плечо, по диагонали просмотрев открытый документ. Потянулся вперед, почти опершись подбородком о плечо Энди, накрыл руку, ведущую мышку, своей и тихо спросил: 

– Ты тупишь. Можно?

В ответ раздался громкий вздох, на языке Эндрю Барбера означавший «я устал, но…»

– Посмотри завтра на свежую голову. Сейчас ляжешь и я отстану. Засиделся.

Он поочередно закрыл все вкладки, сохранив данные, все так же двигая мышкой поверх руки Энди.

– Слушание по Тобиасам у тебя только тридцатого, все успеешь. 

– Ты тоже. 

Когда Джек подошел к Энди в первый раз и накрыл своей ладонью мышку под его рукой, тот только тяжело вздохнул, мотнул головой и попросил еще несколько минут на завершение дел. Во второй раз, возможно, слишком устав, разрешил взять мышку. А в третий позволил накрыть его руку своей... Джек знал, что несмотря на то, что засиделся за работой, Энди сейчас ляжет и действительно сможет поспать часов пять. Это была победа.

Он чуть сдвинулся, обхватив Энди одной рукой за плечи, и прижался к колючей щеке, наконец коснувшись губами родинки чуть выше четкой линии роста волос. В тишине комнаты глубокий выдох прозвучал особенно громко. Энди молчал. Только повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Джека в упор. В этом взгляде читалась уверенность. Так просто оказалось сократить разделяющее их расстояние и поцеловать. Сперва осторожно, лишь пробуя на вкус, затем, осмелев, протолкнуть язык в рот. Джек приобнял Энди за шею, прижимая ладонь к его сердцу, чувствуя, как громко оно стучит. Энди выдохнул в поцелуй и чуть отстранился, накрыв предплечье Джека рукой.

– Останься сегодня. Пошли спать, кровать большая...

* * *

Вместо ответа Джек зажмурился, коснулся губами его щеки, с шумом выдохнул, но не отстранился.

– Ты устал.

– Ты тоже устал. Пошли. – Энди захлопнул крышку ноутбука и встал, потянувшись. – Иди в душ, футболку можешь взять на полке с полотенцами. Разберешься. 

Джек взъерошил свои и без того растрепанные волосы и хмыкнул. 

– Разберусь.

– Иди. – Хлопнула дверь в ванну. Энди погасил везде свет, собрал учебные материалы Джека, неаккуратной кучей сброшенные на пол, и задумался. Сегодня утром он первый раз за долгое время проснулся от звонка будильника и просто встал, без усталости, накрывающей с головой. Кажется, лечение помогало.

Тогда Джек сдержал слово. В больнице с ним действительно не вели задушевных бесед, врач, пожилой хрупкий мужчина в больших очках, задавал много вопросов по самочувствию, на которые не было сил отвечать, но после этой пытки ему наконец выписали рецепт, объяснив порядок приема лекарств, и отпустили с миром к Джеку, который сидел, вытянув длинные ноги на половину холла. 

Он не планировал предлагать Джеку остаться, но когда озвучил свое предложение, понял, что сам этого хочет. 

Джек вошел в спальню с влажными волосами, в футболке и боксерах Энди. Улыбнулся сонной улыбкой и посмотрел на кровать:

– Я чувствую подвох. Как только я лягу, то сразу усну.

– Ложись и не ищи подвоха там, где его нет.

– Какая половина кровати моя? 

– Любая. Ложись. – Не сказать, чтобы Энди ждал этого вопроса, но понимал, что сейчас Джеку так же странно, как и ему самому. Он подошел к нему со спины и приобнял за плечи. – Делай так, чтобы тебе было удобно. – Энди коснулся виска Джека носом, вдохнув аромат собственного геля для душа, и отстранился.

Когда Энди вышел из ванной, в квартире было темно, только в спальне горел светильник со стороны открытого окна. Джек лежал, повернувшись лицом к середине кровати, но приподнялся, услышав шаги.

– Это глупо. Все еще не могу спать с закрытыми окнами. Надо было сказать.

Энди устроился на «своей» половине кровати. 

– Я не замерзну. – Он потянулся, выключил светильник и повернулся к Джеку лицом. В свете фонаря за окном было видно, как он смотрит на Энди и улыбается.

– Что? Зубная паста осталась?

– Почему ты носишь бороду? – Джек протянул руку и коснулся щеки Энди.

– В молодости борода добавляла солидности в суде, и не люблю бриться.

Джек снова улыбнулся: 

– Тебе идет.

– Надо поспать. – Энди закрыл глаза, но самому заснуть никак не получалось. Слишком долго он отвыкал спать без Лори, но теперь тихое дыхание на соседней подушке вызывало смутное ощущение неправильности происходящего.

– Энди? – Джек обхватил рукой его предплечье и чуть сжал. – Спи. 

Энди громко вздохнул, приподнялся, опираясь на локоть. Джек смотрел на него серьезно, в неровном свете фонаря лицо было расслабленным и спокойным, несмотря на чуть нахмуренный лоб. Прядь все еще влажных волос налипла на лоб и нестерпимо захотелось убрать ее, разгладив морщинки. Прикосновение вышло едва ощутимым. 

Джек облизнул нижнюю губу, улыбнулся, как будто без слов зовя к себе. Энди склонился к нему, опрокидывая на подушки и тут же прижимаясь губами к губам. Поцелуй вышел неловкий, с привкусом мятной зубной пасты. Энди все никак не мог решить, куда деть руки, поэтому опирался ими на кровать. Джек, кажется, понимая эту нерешимость, решил все за него – обнял, притягивая ближе, грудью к груди, полностью принимая его вес на себя. От прикосновения к горячему телу Энди глухо застонал. Бедром он чувствовал твердеющий член Джека. Это было странно, непривычно и… поразительно возбуждало. Почти забытый, опьяняющий азарт разгорался внутри. Энди углубил поцелуй, проникая языком Джеку в рот и на пробу качнул бедрами. По телу прокатилась волна дрожи. Джек разорвал поцелуй и хрипло застонал. Его теплые пальцы зарылись в волосы на загривке, притягивая Энди в новый поцелуй.

С каждым поцелуем одежда мешала все больше, Энди с трудом отстранился, стягивая футболку сначала с себя, а затем с Джека. Тот запутался в ней, чертыхнулся вполголоса и обнял снова, но теперь кожа к коже.

Энди снова качнул бедрами, выдохнул, уткнувшись носом Джеку в ключицу и толкнулся сильнее. Он чувствовал, как раскрытой ладонью Джек провел от его подмышки до бедра, поднырнул под резинку трусов и накрыл член. Энди всем весом толкнулся вперед, вызывая этим сорванный смешок: 

– Тише. Не торопись.

Целоваться толком уже не получалось, только глубоко дышать в рот Джека, когда тот коснулся большим пальцем головки. Энди снова застонал, на этот раз от разочарования, когда Джек убрал руку. Попытался было заменить ее своей, добиваясь скорейшей разрядки, но Джек поймал его пальцы, втянул в рот указательный, облизал и отпустил. 

– Потерпи. Все будет.

В отсвете фонаря Энди едва заметил, как Джек размашисто облизал свою ладонь и чуть приподнял бедра, прижимаясь крепче. Он чуть поерзал, приспуская трусы и обхватил влажной рукой уже два члена. Головки Энди коснулась шершавая подушечка большого пальца, вызывая новый стон и резкий толчок вперед.

Джек принялся дрочить их члены вместе, одновременно прикусив Энди за нижнюю губу. От его ответного всхлипа по всему телу прошла сладкая дрожь, осев в паху горячей тяжестью. Энди вдруг резко разорвал поцелуй, чтобы глубоко и шумно вдохнуть ртом. Еще несколько движений – и он излился Джеку на пальцы, прижавшись лбом к горячему влажному лбу и продолжая инстинктивно двигать бедрами, пока сам Джек тихо не вздохнул, крепко сжал их члены вместе и замер.

Сердце заходилось, никак не удавалось выровнять дыхание и унять дрожь. Энди зажмурился, чувствуя полное опустошение и ощущая только касание рук Джека, поглаживающего его по плечам.

Наверное, стоило отстраниться, дав Джеку возможность свободно дышать, но казалось, что собственное тело весит тонну. Энди глубоко вдохнул ртом и мазнул губами по щеке Джека. Было не видно, но по тому, что его пальцы зарылись Энди в волосы, успокаивающе погладив, ему не угрожало быть раздавленным.

– Сдвинься немного. – Голос у Джека был непривычно хриплым. – Сейчас я приду. – И действительно, чуть качнулся матрас, тело обдало прохладой, затем по бедрам и животу прошлась влажная горячая ткань, вновь вызывая стон. Но сил, чтобы держать глаза открытыми, не хватало. 

Он понял, что Джек вернулся, когда снова качнулся матрас и тихий голос с хрипотцой шепнул: 

– Теперь спи. – Больше Энди ничего не слышал.

Утром его разбудил писк будильника, чей-то стон и тихое ругательство, после которого писк стих. Энди открыл глаза. На соседней подушке, лицом к нему, потягиваясь, лежал Джек Бенджамин.

Увидев, что Энди проснулся, Джек сыто улыбнулся: 

– Давай обойдемся без неловкого утра?

– Я не против.

Энди не ожидал, что Джек потянется вперед, передвигаясь на его подушку, и коснется его губ своими, крепко поцеловав. Неловкость, если она и была, ушла, осталось только тепло разгоряченного со сна тела и утреннее дыхание, разделенное на двоих.

– Скажи мне, почему будильник звонит в половину шестого утра? – Джек зевнул, начав поглаживать плечо Энди поверх одеяла.

Энди прикрыл глаза и мотнул головой. Он не был готов говорить о действительной причине. Том годе, когда невозможно было выйти на улицу, не слыша перешептываний за спиной. Столько времени прошло, но привычка ранних подъемов никуда не делась.

– Пробежка. – Он снова начал бегать по утрам только неделю назад, каждый раз удивляясь, что на это есть силы.

– Значит, пробежка? – Джек тяжело вздохнул и сел, согнув ноги в коленях и оперевшись о них локтями. Закрыл лицо руками и снова выдохнул: – Серьезно? Там половина шестого утра и дождь.

Энди собирался сказать что-то про пользу раннего подъема, но оборвал себя на полуслове. В утреннем свете был отчетливо виден шрам на левом плече Джека, маленький, круглый, похожий на след от пулевого ранения.

– Боевые действия? – Энди протянул руку, накрыв шрам ладонью, на что Джек чуть повел плечом, уходя от касания и ниже опуская голову. 

– Нет. Ценный урок. До сих пор ноет во время дождя.

Энди шумно выдохнул, внезапно сам для себя обнял Джека со спины, уткнувшись носом ему в затылок. Всегда останется то, о чем можно только молчать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2]-18-я улица района Адамс-Морган, Вашингтон, США. Примечательна множеством работающих допоздна баров, музыкальных клубов и ресторанов.  
> [3]-Law School Admission Test — стандартизированный тест, рассчитан на потенциальных поступающих в юридические вузы США.


	4. IV.

Энди разбудило какое-то навязчивое жужжание над ухом. Он перевернулся на другой бок, приоткрыв один глаз, одновременно пытаясь определить, сколько времени, и что издает столь мерзкий звук. Провел рукой по лицу и услышал тихий смех откуда-то сверху. Он лежал на траве, в глаза светило солнце, и Энди пришлось сложить ладонь на манер козырька, чтобы разглядеть Джека, сидящего рядом.

– Добро пожаловать обратно в бренный мир. – Тот сидел по-турецки, держа в руке стакан кофе. – Восемнадцать минут, – Джек глянул на часы, – двадцать секунд с того момента, как ты вырубился посреди фразы о том, что в воскресенье надо будет встать. Судя по тому, как крепко ты заснул, недосказанным осталось «попозже». – Если судить по голосу, то Джек едва сдерживался, чтобы не засмеяться.

– После сдачи LSAT тебе положено быть выжатым как лимон. Не ожидал, что все пройдет так просто? – Энди приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на Джека, как бы тот ни хорохорился, было заметно, насколько он устал за последние пару недель подготовки к экзамену. 

Джек сделал глоток кофе и посмотрел куда-то выше головы Энди, в сторону Мемориала Вашингтона, на который открывался потрясающий вид с вашингтонской Эспланады, где они встретились сегодня во время ланча.

– Не ожидал, что все будет именно так. – Джек так и смотрел в сторону монумента и после затянувшейся паузы добавил: – Я был уверен, что не переживу тот год. 

Энди тяжело и резко вздохнул. Огладил бороду и тихо, почти шепотом признался: 

– Я был уверен, что не переживу своего сына. 

Видимо, Джек не сразу понял, что сейчас услышал, но через какое-то время положил ладонь Энди на бедро в знак поддержки. 

– Мы пережили.

– Я по-прежнему не знаю, как с этим смириться. – Энди вздохнул, перевернулся на спину, подставляя лицо июньскому солнцу. Помолчал немного, все еще чувствуя теплые пальцы, поглаживающие его бедро. – Прокручиваю события и думаю, изменилось бы что-нибудь, знай Лори… – Энди выдохнул и закрыл глаза ладонью. – Если бы я не скрыл, что мой отец – Кровавый Билли Барбер, убийца и насильник? – Они с Джеком никогда не говорили о прошлом, но сейчас Энди напрягся в ожидании реакции от случайно озвученных слов.

Поглаживания бедра прекратились. Судя по звукам, Джек завозился, сделал глоток из стакана и так же тихо выдохнул:

– Мой отец – король страны, занявший престол в результате военного переворота. Ты думаешь, у него не запачканы в крови руки по самый локоть? – Энди отвел руку от лица и посмотрел на Джека. Тот сидел ровно и больше не улыбался. – То, что ты это узнал, делает меня лучше или хуже?

Энди даже не задумался над ответом: 

– Нет. Ты это ты.

– Подумай над этим, хорошо? – Джек улыбнулся, но веселого в этой улыбке было мало. – Или я чем-то отличаюсь от тебя?

Джек говорил глупости, и Энди просто мотнул головой: 

– Дело не в тебе. Ты же узнал… – он не смог сразу сформулировать мысль, – обо всем из сети? 

– Это неважно. В сети никогда не найти всю правду. – Джек горько ухмыльнулся.

Энди, сколько бы раз он ни прокручивал все случившееся, никогда не рассказывал об этом вслух. Сейчас же, когда над головой светило солнце, они никуда не торопились, он внезапно для самого себя начал говорить. 

Джек не перебивал, слушал внимательно, только периодически сжимал бедро Энди. В какой-то момент, когда он сделал паузу и сглотнул, пытаясь смочить пересохшее горло, Джек вложил ему в руку стакан со своим отвратительным горьким кофе.

– …Я промолчал об этом на заседании жюри. Джейкобу уже было все равно, а Лори… – Энди несколько минут не мог продолжить, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. – Я рассказал только ей. Патц. Не он совершил самоубийство. Это сделал мой отец. – Энди зажмурился. – Я не знал, что делать. А потом… потом это стало неважным.

– «Пусть тот, кто никогда не грешил, бросит в меня камень». Знаешь, откуда? Из Библии. Каждый человек совершает за свою жизнь далеко не один поступок, которым не может гордится. Я… – Энди слышал, как Джек тяжело вздохнул, и снова приподнялся на локте, чтобы видеть его лицо. – Думаешь, я в армии цветочки собирал? Или не хотел стать королем? – Джек прочертил на бедре Энди воображаемую линию. – Эта линия отделяет прошлое от будущего. Без своего прошлого я бы не был тем, кто я есть. И ты без своего не был бы собой. – Он посмотрел Энди в глаза и грустно улыбнулся. – Не смотри на меня так, пусть звучит пафосно, считай, по-королевски, но это правда. Именно прошлое привело нас сюда и заставило ценить то, что у нас есть. Прошлое нельзя изменить, можно только принять и оставить позади этой линии, строя на нем будущее, стараясь учесть все совершенные ошибки.

Энди вздохнул, накрыл руку Джека своей и переплел их пальцы. 

– И я не хочу, чтобы твое или мое прошлое помешало будущему. – Джек улыбнулся. – Пусть эта линия только в голове, но я не пущу за нее никого. – Он сильнее сжал пальцы Энди.

Энди приподнялся и обнял Джека двумя руками, крепко прижимая к себе. Вдалеке за его плечом высился Мемориал Вашингтона, мимо которого проплывали облака.


End file.
